Skin Deep
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Belle French arrives in Storybrooke, pregnant and just out of an abusive relationship. There she meets Mr. Robert Gold, who just may be the answer to her problems. When Belle's ex fights her for custody of the baby and Robert is dealt a potentially devastating medical blow,can their new love weather the storm?
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Belle Legume- no, Belle French- had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted to think about was getting as far away from her soon to be ex husband as possible. The marriage had been a mistake from the first. She'd known it. She'd never wanted to marry him. It had all been for her father. If it hadn't been his dying wish, she would never have agreed. He'd died shortly after the wedding, content that his daughter was well off.

_Hardly, _Belle thought. Gaston had been Moe French's business partner. On paper, he looked like the ideal husband. It had only been after Moe was dead that the truth came out. He was a vain, drunk, controlling womanizer who only ever wanted Belle because she was beautiful. Well, Belle would never be controlled again! She was alone, but alone and free. Well, not quite alone.

Her hand went to her belly, now gently rounding as her pregnancy was just beginning to show. When she'd told Gaston she was pregnant, she'd expected him to be happy. Instead, he'd forced her to go on a diet, telling her she'd better not get too fat. When the ultrasound revealed she was carrying a daughter, he'd slapped her and told her that was for not having a son. She was glad of that slap. It had driven her to take every penny she had, get on a bus, and leave Boston. She would see to it Gaston never set eyes on that baby, or her ever again.

The strain of leaving left her exhausted, and she fell asleep on the bus until they came to a stop.

"Where are we?" she murmured sleepily.

"Storybrooke," the driver answered. "Just stopped to refuel."

Storybrooke? Belle had never heard of it. It must be some little out of the way place. She got off the bus, deciding she should probably grab something to eat. She knew she was underweight for her pregnancy. Gaston might have valued her figure over their- no her- baby's health, but she certainly didn't.

Belle was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the bus was leaving without her until it was too far gone to run after. It didn't really matter. There would be other buses. She didn't have much, just her purse and a carry on bag she'd crammed as many clothes as possible into, as well as some jewelry she could sell. She'd carried them with her, afraid of the only possessions she had being stolen. So when the bus had left, nothing of hers had went with it.

She knew she needed to be careful of her money, but a night's sleep here sounded delightful. There was a bead and breakfast/diner up the street. She decided she would have a good meal, spend a night in a hopefully soft bed, and plan what to do in the morning.

A pleasant seeming young brunette was at the counter. Her clothes were more revealing than anything Belle would have ever dared to wear, but she smiled warmly. An older woman, clearly the brunette's grandmother, was also behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" Belle said uncertainly. "I'd like a room, please."

"For how long?" the older woman asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure." She knew she desperately needed job. What money she had wouldn't last her long. If she could find something here, maybe she could rent a house or apartment. It could be as good a place as anywhere, although she much preferred large cities to small towns. Rent would be more expensive in a large city though. Maybe she'd be wise to stay here awhile and save her money. She'd need a good lawyer for her divorce, and her own home. There was no way she was going to let any court award Gaston the baby if it came down to a fight! She'd have to prove she had a good home and could raise the child though. Yes, the more money she saved up, the better.

She gave the woman her name and was about to take the key to her room when a man came in, leaning on a cane. Belle turned to look at him, and couldn't help noticing his soft brown eyes. He had brown hair that came down to his shoulders, and was wearing quite an expensive suit. Despite the cane, or maybe somehow because of it, he gave off an aura of power. The elderly woman looked as if she was about to be robbed and handed him a large wad of money, breaking the eye contact Belle had been holding with the man.

"It's all here!"

"Yes, yes of course it is Dearie. Thank you."

Belle noticed a pleasant Scottish accent. His voice was gentle enough that no one should have been afraid of him. Wait. Pleasant accent. Gentle voice. Soft brown eyes. She should most definitely not be thinking of any man that way! The last thing she needed or wanted was a man in her life right now. Even so, she felt a tingle as he looked at her again as he left, and told her to enjoy her visit.

"Who is that man?" Belle asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Mr. Gold," the younger brunette answered. "He owns this place."

Oh. That explained the money. He must have been collecting rent.

"He owns this inn?" Belle asked.

"No, the town," the elderly woman told her. "If you're a smart girl, you'll avoid him while you're here. There are only three people in town who have a kind word to say about him. One is his son. The others are Jefferson Hatter and his little girl Grace. That new therapist in town, Doc Hopper, he seems to like him too. No idea how they can see anything good in him. A colder hearted person never lived. To be fair though, he does dote on his son and that little girl, and he's fair to that Mr. Dove who works for him. No one really knows much about Dove though."

The subject changed to the room and something to eat. Lasagna was the special. Belle tried that. It wasn't bad, although she'd tasted better. As hungry as she was, she was just grateful for anything filling her stomach. After her supper she went strait to bed, but didn't fall asleep right away. It was strange. As tired as she was, she couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Gold. Something had passed between them when they'd held each other's gaze. Or had it? She laughed at how silly she was being.

"Even if I was ready to fall in love after all that's happened, what man is going to be interested in a pregnant, soon to be divorced woman?" She rested her hand on her belly again. "It's just you and me against the world, little one. But somehow I'll build a life for us. You're all I'll ever need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert Gold added the money from Granny's to the rest of the rents he'd collected that day. He wasn't a greedy man, but he did enjoy knowing he owned Storybrooke. He'd grown up in poverty, but had used cunning and determination to make a good life. His wife, Milah, had left him when their son was a boy of four. He hadn't been able to provide her with an exciting enough life, and she'd run off with some lowlife. She'd tried to take their boy from him too, just for spite. That had been what changed the once timid man into a raging lion in the courtroom. He couldn't afford a lawyer at the time, but had represented himself so well that his only friend, Jefferson Hatter, had encouraged him to go back to law school.

At first he'd thought he was too old, but he had won full custody of his son after all. With the help of scholarships, he'd made it. Through wise investments, he'd become a wealthy man. First he'd bought the pawnshop, then the town to go with it. He had power through his wealth, and most importantly he'd always had his son, who was now a grown man. He couldn't think of anything else he could possibly want, until that night.

That woman at the bed and breakfast was certainly beautiful. She would never look twice at him though. Besides, she was likely only passing through. And she was pregnant. A woman like her no doubt had an adoring husband waiting for her. She was likely on her way home from visiting family. Still, he had noticed she didn't wear a wedding ring. He pushed aside those thoughts, and reasoned she'd probably only lost it. No doubt she'd be on her way in the morning.


	2. A Fresh Start

Everything looked brighter for Belle the next day. She woke up starving, and after a quick shower she went to see about breakfast. The diner was filled with the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. Belle had been craving sweet foods lately, and ended up pouring syrup on the bacon and eggs too. She was enjoying her breakfast at first, but worries of how she would support herself and her daughter soon interfered with her appetite.

"Are you Ok?" She turned and saw the brunette from the night before- Ruby according to her name tag. Ruby smiled warmly at her, and Belle returned the smile. "Let me guess? Bad breakup?"

Belle touched her cheek, grateful Gaston hadn't bruised it when he'd slapped her. She'd rather not have too many questions asked. Ruby didn't seem nosy though. She seemed honestly concerned. When Belle didn't answer she asked "Do you have place to stay?" She must have meant any family in the area. It was clear from looking at Belle she was on the run from a bad situation. She would need to get on her own two feet somehow.

"Hey, no worries," Ruby told her. "Stay here until you get on your feet. Granny will be fine with it."

Belle smiled gratefully. She needed all the kindness she could get now.

"What I really need, though," said slowly, "is a life. A job." Just what she had no idea.

"What do you like to do?" Ruby asked encouragingly. Belle was starting to like Ruby. She talked like somehow this would all be possible, that it would work out.

"I do love books," Belle said hesitantly. What kind of job would that get her? She winced remembering she's left her own beloved books behind in her rush to get away.

"Well, there is the library," Ruby said, biting her lip. "It's actually been closed for a couple months. The last librarian didn't really enjoy books. She gave up the job. It hasn't had one since. But of course, like everything else in town-"

"It belongs to Mr. Gold," Belle understood. "Why does everyone act so afraid of him? I mean he doesn't seem all that bad."

Ruby sighed.

"He isn't really. But he's had it hard. The things he's been through can make a person seem harsher than they are. If he was as bad as people say though, he wouldn't have raised such a great son. Almost entirely on his own. And he does have a soft spot for kids. He's like a second father to little Grace. He's a hard dealer when it come to his pawnshop but-"

"Pawnshop?" Belle asked. "I was hoping I could sell a few things."

"Well if you want to try, he should be in his shop soon. You could talk to him about that library job too, if you like."

"It can't hurt, at any rate," Belle agreed. Things couldn't be more desperate. No, she corrected herself. She had a place to stay. She had some money. She had a chance at a job. She had hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert was looking at some antique statues he'd only just acquired. He should easily be able to sell them for more than he'd paid. He looked up from them when he heard the bell ring, announcing a potential customer.

"Mr. Gold?" he heard a sweet voice call out. He turned and saw the woman from Granny's. Somehow she seemed even more beautiful this morning. Some of that frightened, desperate look had left her stunning blue eyes. Robert found himself starting into them a few moments too long. What was he thinking? She was too young for him, and obviously had a man in her life.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Best to keep everything strictly business.

"I was hoping you'd be interested in a few things." She took a wedding ring out of her purse. "I'd like to sell this."

Now that was a shock! Not many people wanted to sell jewelry like that.

"You're sure about that, Dearie?"

She felt anger at Gaston boil inside her.

"If it wasn't for the money I can get for it, I'd have flushed the thing down the toilette."

She had a temper, that much was for certain. Robert briefly wondered what had happened. He was sure he'd be on her side knowing the whole story, though. She'd clearly been through a nightmare, but had strength enough to get out. She must be a brave one. He took the ring, looking at it with a well practiced eye. It was worth little. There was a low amount of actual gold, and the diamond was small.

When he quoted her an amount, he realized it was more than he would have paid anyone else for it. He knew he was being overgenerous. She seemed to know it too.

"It's- it's not a very valuable ring."

"No, it isn't," he agreed. "But rings like this sell more easily than the better quality ones." That was true enough, but he knew it was an excuse. "It won't be setting in my shop as long."

"Oh," she said simply. "Well, thank you. I um- I have some other things to sell too."

She sold every piece of jewelry Gaston had ever given her to "make her look her best." When they were done dealing, she told him "Actually, I'm thinking of staying in town. I'm interested in a job, and I heard the library needs a librarian."

He nodded. "Yes it does. There's an apartment for the caretaker, if you want it. It's not furnished, but I'm sure you can find a few things in here to start with." Her excitement rose hearing that. When he told her what the job paid, she nodded eagerly. Librarians weren't paid all that much, but if she had the apartment rent free, she could easily pay her other bills and set some money aside.

"It sounds perfect. Thank you, Mr. Gold."

Robert soon had part of the money he'd given her back. She found some chairs and a table, a sofa, and some dishes and cookware. It was a good start. She'd be all right on the sofa until she found a bed. She ran her fingers longingly over a crib for the baby, but it was an antique. It was far beyond what she could let herself pay at the moment. Still, she felt incredibly proud of herself. She had a job, and a home. She and the baby would be just fine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she left, Robert shook his head. He was known for his skill at deal making. Why had he just let that woman pay far less than the furniture might have brought him? Oh well. It wasn't as if he need the money. He had to be on his guard though. He couldn't let any woman affect him this way. Never again. Now if only he could get those blue eyes out of his mind!


	3. A Deal is Struck

The new furniture was soon moved into the apartment above the library. Robert asked Mr. Dove to help since Dove was a large, strong man. Robert helped carry things too, but with his leg he was limited to carrying the dishes. Belle arranged her clothes in the closet, Robert put the dishes in the cupboards, and Mr. Dove put the table, chairs, and sofa in place. Robert looked around, thinking how bleak the place looked. Belle, on the other hand, was beaming. This was all hers!

"You'll be needing a few more things than this, Dearie," Robert pointed out.

"I have what I absolutely need. I'll get the rest here and there."

That happened faster than she'd expected. It seemed everyone in Storybrooke had something they wanted to be rid of. One had an old night stand, another a rocking chair or a rug or bed. Within a week Belle was actually turning away offers of furniture since her apartment was filling in. She'd never known so many people anxious to be rid of furniture, but she was grateful for it. Had she known Robert had put the word out that she needed furniture, she would have thanked him. He made sure no one said a word that it came from him.

No word reached Belle, but Storybrooke was a small town. Everyone knew everyone else's business. Belle was a newcomer, and naturally drew attention. Everyone was interested in her. Ruby was smart enough to have noticed the way Robert looked at Belle when they saw each other. She took the chance to talk to him when he came into the diner. Granny knew Robert loved plenty of ketchup on his burgers. She always made sure ketchup bottles were missing when he came in. Ruby would bring him over a bottle anyway. One day when she saw no one was around, she set the bottle of ketchup down, looked him in the eye, and said "Be sure you watch out for her."

There was no need to ask who. Ruby and Belle were quickly becoming good friends. There was only one person in town who needed much looking out for. Besides, no one could deny Robert was the answer to Belle's prayers. She couldn't ask for a better lawyer, and she needed a good landlord too. Robert only nodded.

"I will try."

Now why did he say that? It wasn't as if Belle was any of his concern. Ruby left it at that, leaving to clean and wait other tables. She brought him his hamburger, and he was still musing over why he was so willing to help a woman he barely knew when Jefferson and Grace came into the diner. Little Grace ran over and gave him a hug, calling him "Uncle Bobby." Everyone except Ruby and Jefferson looked surprised the little girl didn't burst into flames or something each time she did that. Robert ignored them like he always did.

Robert and Jefferson talked the way any two friends do, and the adults made sure to include Grace in the conversation. She talked excitedly about school. The biggest news there was the new rabbit the teacher had as a class pet.

"I get to bring him home tomorrow! We all take a turn bringing him home on the weekend. I'm going to the library after this to be sure I know how to take care of him right."

"That's a smart girl," Robert complimented. "I'm sure the rabbit will be in good hands."

Grace grinned. She liked the way he talked and listened to her.

"That new librarian Ms. French is so nice, too," Grace added. Robert wished they could avoid the subject. It seemed he could see her even with his eyes closed.

"Isn't her name still Mrs. Legume?" Jefferson asked. He knew it wasn't as far as Belle was concerned, but it was his way of leading into what he was going to say. "I mean the divorce isn't final yet. Guess she'll be needing a good lawyer."

"That's her business," Robert said dismissively.

"Well you are the only lawyer in Storybrooke, and you were good enough to win your first case before you even studied law, or you wouldn't have Bae. She's going to be needing someone that good."

"If she wants me for her lawyer, she knows where I am."

So why did he find himself joining Jefferson and Grace going to the library? He told himself it was merely to see if the job suited Belle, and maybe to pick up a book or two. Bae would be coming over to have supper together later, so he had some time to kill before then anyway.

The library was as quiet as a library should be. There were groups of students doing homework together, an elderly man reading a newspaper, and a few children checking out some books to read with their parents. They found Belle on a stool, taking down what looked to be an old book. She smiled seeing Robert, and climbed down to come over to him. That smile could have melted an iceberg.

"Hi."

"Hi." Wonderful. That had come out sounding like some teenage boy with a crush. Why did she have to have that affect on him? "Just- seeing how things are working out."

"Wonderful so far. I've always loved books, so this is perfect for me." She bit her lip. "I owe you so much, but since you stopped by, could I ask you for one more thing?"

Robert couldn't think of anything he'd have said no to.

"What is it?"

"I've heard you have a good reputation as a lawyer. I'm going to need one for my divorce, especially if my ex- husband wants custody of the baby. I was hoping we could maybe work out some sort of payment plan?"

A shadow seemed to cross Robert's face. His eyes closed for a moment, and Jefferson put a hand on his friend's arm.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong-"

"No," Robert stopped her. "No it's nothing. And I'm sure we can work something out. In fact-" the idea came to him suddenly. His home really was too large for a single man. While he kept everything in order, things could do with a better dusting than he bothered with he supposed. Why not? It was really to help him. It had nothing to do with helping her, or so he told himself.

"What if instead of paying me with money, you do a bit of work for me? Nothing strenuous," he added quickly. He wouldn't have wanted her working hard in her condition. "Just dusting, that sort of thing. We can decide on how many hours would be fair for my fee, and set a schedule."

Belle was open mouthed. She wouldn't have to spend the money she'd set aside then. Maybe she'd be able to buy the things she wanted for the baby sooner than she'd expected.

"But Mr. Gold you've already done so much for me! Are you sure?"

He waved a hand to brush aside what she was saying.

"I haven't done anything, Dearie. All I did was buy your jewelry and sell you some furniture. I happen to need someone to help keep my place clean. Now, do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal!" Belle agreed eagerly. It was just as well she didn't see Jefferson's grin. For his part, Robert chose to ignore it. This was only a lawyer and client agreeing to a fee, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

The work certainly was light enough. Mr. Gold's Victorian home was far from messy. He did have a fascinating collection of things that seemed to have gathered some dust, but otherwise his place was clean. Except for perhaps the laundry and making breakfast some mornings, there was little else asked of her. Even the laundry wasn't much since he rarely wore casual clothes and his suits were dry clean only. Belle couldn't understand it. She was being offered legal help in exchange for this kind of work? It was too good to be true! There had to be a catch.

"Why did you want me here?" she outright asked him one day. He only shrugged.

"The place was filthy."

His home was no one's idea of filthy, and he didn't seem to be some kind of neat freak who'd be bothered by a little dust. In fact one day she saw him walking to the pawn shop and Dr. Hopper's dalmatian Pongo saw him and jumped up on him. Robert didn't seem bothered by the pet hair on his suit, and only cheerfully petted the dog. And yet there were few who would look at him with anything except a glare.

One day Jefferson brought Grace into the library, and Belle took the chance to speak to him.

"I wish I could read Mr. Gold as easy as I can a book. He's been so kind to me, but it's like he's fighting to seem cold. I know almost everyone in town hates him, but why? He's not the monster everyone acts like he is. And why would he be my lawyer for practically nothing?"

Jefferson debated whether to tell her the story, but it was obvious there was something between the two of them. She had a right to know.

"He's found out opening his heart hurts."

"Did his wife die?" Belle asked.

"No," Jefferson said slowly, and began the story. "You know that look he got when you mentioned getting a lawyer and worrying about a payment plan? He's been there. His wife tried to take his son from him when they divorced. Not that she ever cared about Bailey. He'd come home after work and find him left alone, coloring or playing with building blocks. Bae was only four at the time of the divorce. Luckily he was always independent and too smart to do anything that might have gotten him hurt."

"Four? He was four years old and she left him alone?" Belle was astounded. Four was far too young to be left alone.

"I know. Then he'd go find her at some bar, flirting with whatever creep wanted a good time with her. Not that that bothered her. She wanted a good time back."

"But she had a husband!" Belle was sure if she ever saw Robert's ex wife, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

"Any love went out of that marriage before Bae was born. Robert wanted to do all he could for that baby. He couldn't stop talking about being a father, and how he wanted to give his son everything. They were poor, so he started taking whatever side jobs he could. Not many places were hiring, but he saw an add for a bus company. He went out and got his license as a secondary job. That's when it happened."

He paused so long Belle wondered if he'd continue. This was obviously one of the worst parts of the story.

"He was working himself to the bone. How he stayed awake enough to drive I don't know. One day there was an accident. He was blamed for it, even though there was no reason. The truth was, even being exhausted he did all he could to prevent the accident. The other guy was speeding and drunk. Robert swerved so he'd be in the path of the other vehicle more than his passengers would. He saved them, the only way he could."

Belle gasped. "So that's why he walks with a cane." He'd sacrificed himself to protect the others, maybe people he barely knew.

Jefferson nodded.

"At that time, he couldn't afford the kind of doctors who could fix his leg. After he did have the money, the doctor he went to helped it some, but not enough. He was told he'll need another surgery, but I think the first one not going as well as he'd hoped put him off on the idea. See, if he hasn't tried it yet, he can always tell himself it will work. If he tries and it doesn't, there's his hope gone. If you ask me, the first doctor messed up. Anyway, his leg was the start of their problems."

Belle closed her eyes a moment at that. Robert had been through enough physically without needing any other heartbreak. And he'd been a hero. Not that he received any credit.

"He had to be off work for awhile, of course. Milah complained bout him being lazy, even though after Bae was born he was the one doing all the baby work. Milah couldn't have been paid to change a diaper, and she's the last person who would have comforted a crying baby. So everyone knew when she tried to get custody it was just to hurt him. Robert would rather have been burned alive than lose Bae. He'd always been this timid, quiet guy before that, and she nearly drove him into a mental breakdown."

Belle covered her mouth. No wonder he was helping her fight for her own child.

"He couldn't afford a lawyer, so he had to represent himself. Everyone who knew him thought he'd be a pushover in court. They learned never underestimate him when he's fighting for someone he loves. The judge gave him full custody, and I told him he needed to go to lawschool. He thought he was too old, but he knew it would mean a better life for them. He got the scholarships he needed, and graduated at the top of his class."

Belle couldn't imagine how he'd done it, going to school, holding a job, and raising a son alone. He deserved respect. Yet people seemed to fear him.

"But that doesn't explain why everyone in town seems to see him as some heartless monster."

"Cora," Jefferson nearly snarled the name of the woman who'd hurt his friend even worse. "I won't go into any more details than what I did, especially not about that. Let's just say the only time he tried to find someone after Milah, she basically crushed him. After that, it was like he became a different person. He decide he'd never let himself be hurt again."

"That's why he bought the town too," Belle understood. "It gives him control. No one is ever going to kick dirt in his face again."

And yet he still had a heart. It had been broken, but it was still there. Belle didn't know what she would have done without him, but she hoped she would have the chance to repay him.


	5. Then Somebody Bends

With such light work at Robert's home, there was plenty of time to talk while working. At first, the divorce proceedings were the main topic. Belle made it clear she wanted nothing from Gaston. No alimony, no child support. She didn't want to have a single penny that came from him. She hoped that would make the divorce easier too. There would be less for Gaston to contest. The only thing he could want from Belle was the baby. She tried not to think about that.

Their conversations gradually became more friendly. They talked about their favorite books and music. They talked about different things in his collection. About the only things they didn't talk about were his past, and the growing bond between them.

Bae knew it had been a long time since his father had looked at any woman with interest. Robert never brought up the subject to Bae. It wasn't that he was trying to hide anything. He merely hoped that in time he'd get his head back on strait and remember why he didn't look for romance anymore. It was harder to remember that the more time he spent with Belle.

"You know," Bae told him when he came over one afternoon. "The place is looking a lot nicer. I guess that lady you hired is working out well."

Why did everyone have to bring up the subject?

"She is, I suppose. Before much longer though, she'll have worked off her debt."

"That's a shame," Bae commented. "Your whole place seems brighter somehow."

"When her debt is paid, it's paid. That's all there is to it."

"But you could see her again sometimes."

"I'm sure I will. It's a small town. If I ever thought of asking her or any other woman out though, it would mean I've completely lost my mind."

Bae looked at his father sadly.

"I just worry about you being lonely sometimes. And not all women are like Mom, or like the last one." Bae refused to even speak Cora's name after how she'd treated his father. Robert smiled at his son, knowing he was just concerned.

"I know, son. But honestly I'm fine. I have you, and that's all I need."

Bae stayed longer than usual that day and gave Robert a hug when he left. The two had always been inseparable. Even with Bae being a grown man now, they still frequently had meals together or spent time just talking. Bae knew his dad had Jefferson and Grace, and a friendly working relationship with Mr. Dove. Archie had tried reaching out to him a few times. Even so, he'd often seen a loneliness in his father's eyes. That had lifted since Belle arrived. He didn't want his dad to lose anything or anyone that made him happier. He just hoped his heart hadn't been hurt too badly to take just one more chance.

Belle was perceptive enough to see the difference in him. Besides the brighter light in his eyes, he smiled more often. Her head was screaming to run from any man who might take an interest in her as fast as possible. Her heart was saying they were both happier now.

"The other day, when I asked you why you wanted me here?" she ventured to prompt one morning as she made his breakfast. "I think you were lonely." Then she quickly added "I mean you have this enormous house, and not that many people stop by."

"I'm a difficult man to love," he said as if that ended the matter. Belle was about to pour his tea when he added "Well that's to be expected I suppose when you put razors in the candy you hand out every Halloween."

Belle was so shocked at the remark that she let the teacup fall. For a moment she thought that was the end of him letting her work in exchange for his legal help, or any legal help at all. She only hoped it wouldn't be the end of her job at the library and her apartment too, but he wasn't angry. He was actually laughing.

"That was a quip. Not serious."

Belle was already picking up the teacup, scolding herself since she'd known someone as helpful as he'd been would never do any such thing.

"I'm so sorry. It's chipped. You can hardly see it," she said.

"Well it's just a cup." He took it from her as she grabbed another cup. She didn't see him put it in the hutch where he kept his most treasured belongings.

The next day was technically Belle's day off, but she came by the pawn shop anyway. Robert looked up from a watch he was repairing for Jefferson, who was watching him work, and smiled seeing Belle. Somehow he couldn't not smile seeing her.

"Miss French? What brings you here?"

She set a picnic basket on the counter.

"I thought I'd bring you a lunch. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. And after I chipped your cup." She gave him a shy smile, and felt the heat rush to her face. She decided she'd better leave before she blushed too badly.

"What are you doing? Ask her out." Jefferson whispered to him quickly just before Belle reached the door.

"No!" He answered as loud as he could without her hearing.

"Go on."

Robert groaned. Well, what difference would it make? She would never be interested in him. He'd ask. She would say no. That would be the end of it.

"Miss French?"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"You know, you can call me Belle."

"Belle," he agreed with a nod. "I was just wondering- if maybe you'd like to have a meal out with me?"

"You mean- like a date?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but Robert noticed she didn't look displeased at the idea.

"Yes, a date" he confirmed with a nod.

"Okay."

Now it was his turn to be wide eyed in shock. 

"What?"

"Okay. I'll go out with you. Eight o' clock at Granny's tomorrow work for you?"

He slowly nodded, and she beamed.

"See you then."

She left, and Jefferson smiled at his friend.

"Not bad, Don Jaun!"

"I never thought she'd actually say yes!" he exclaimed in near panic. "Now what do I do?"

"Maybe enjoy it?"

Enjoy it. Right. Maybe if his heart would stop threatening to pound it's way out of his chest he could.


	6. Both a Little Scared

Belle had been nervous about the date, but she reasoned if Robert was able to ask her out after all that had happened to him, she could have the courage to accept. She was also nervous letting Ruby fix her makeup. The younger woman had insisted, and Belle was only grateful none of Ruby's clothes could have fit a pregnant woman. She couldn't say she shared Ruby's taste in wardrobe. Ruby did a surprisingly subtle job on her makeup though.

"We don't want to cover that glow you have. Just a touch of lipstick, and a bit of eye shadow and mascara to really bring out those eyes of yours even more than usual."

Belle groaned.

"Ruby, it's a lost cause. I'm pregnant. I don't think any man is going to find me attractive looking like this." She gestured to her belly. She wasn't that far along, but she already felt fat when she tried on clothes that no longer fit.

"How can you not have noticed how he looks at you?" Ruby asked, shaking her head.

That was true, but Belle still wondered what he would see in her.

"Not many men would want to be involved with another man's child, either."

Ruby smiled at her gently.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" she reminded her. "And suppose things work out between you. Do you have any reason to think he wouldn't be a good father to your baby?"

"Of course not." No matter what people in Storybrooke said about him, no one ever accused Robert Gold of being a bad father to his son. Ruby smiled gently.

"Look, you told him you'd go out with him. If you want to cancel, that's up to you if you have any doubts about him. I think it's safe to say he cares about you though."

He had shown that so often Belle couldn't doubt it. Ruby fixed Belle's hair so it framed her face in soft curls. Wearing a midnight blue dress that concealed most of her baby bump, she had to admit she looked ready for a date.

Robert certainly seemed to think so. When he saw her, he wondered if his mouth dropped open for a moment before he realized it. How was it she was more beautiful every time he saw her? How did she manage to seem like a room was brighter just by walking into it? He was too preoccupied with looking at her to notice how she was looking at him. In his best suit, Belle thought he was looking especially attractive.

She sat down across from him, and for a few seconds there was an awkward silence. This was a change in their whole relationship, an actual date rather than discussing the divorce or making small talk while she cleaned his place. He cleared his throat, then picked up the menu and looked at it. Now why was Belle laughing?

"Are you nervous, Mr. Gold?" she asked in a way that was obviously flirting.

"No, why?" He raised his eyes to look at her for a moment, then looked at the menu again before realizing he'd been holding it upside down. Telling himself maybe there was a slight chance Belle hadn't noticed he set the menu down quickly, and knocked over a glass of water in the process. He swore under his breath.

_Perfect. Now she really does think you're a complete idiot._

Belle was laughing warmly though, and reached for some napkins to help him dry the water. Their hands touched as they both tried to sop up the mess, and they looked at each other. There was a warmth that flooded them when they touched, and they found their faces moving closer. Their eyes closed, and their lips were an inch from touching when-

"So, you two ready to order?" Granny asked.

They both sat back down in a hurry, feeling like two teenagers who's been caught kissing by their parents. Robert made a mental note to double Granny's rent. He ordered two burgers and two iced teas, and as soon as Granny was gone he and Belle couldn't help laughing together. Before they could say much to each other, Granny was back with the burgers.

"They smell delicious, Granny. Thank you." Belle complimented her. Granny smiled at her, then glared at Robert.

"Oh, I charge extra for the pickles." Then she finally left the two of them alone.

"Someone is begging to be evicted," he muttered. At least she hadn't hidden the ketchup bottles this time. He handed the bottle to Belle. "You know, condiments are this world's most powerful magic."

She smiled, chuckling again. How could anyone ever be afraid of this man? She found him warm and funny, and she had never felt so safe. Now the ice was finally broken, and somehow it was impossible to be nervous anymore. Before their meal was even half over, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to be together. They were having a wonderful time, but suddenly the meal wasn't agreeing with Belle. Robert noticed she was looking ill.

"Are you all right?" he reached out to her. She made herself nod.

"I will be. Just- one moment. Wait here. Please."

The last thing she wanted was for him to see her throw up. She hated having morning sickness. At least it should be true to its name and only affect her in the morning. She made it to the bathroom and managed to keep down most of her meal. Then she went outside for just a moment. She needed some cool air. She leaned back against a wall, breathing deeply and feeling better. She was about to go back in when a cold voice made her freeze.

"Hello Belle. I think it's time you come home."

She turned and gasped seeing Gaston.


	7. His Little Wife

Belle backed away from Gaston. She wouldn't let herself show him any fear, but she didn't want him too close either.

"My home is here now. I'm not coming back to you. Not after how you acted," she said.

Gaston grabbed her and snarled "You're my wife!"

"Not for much longer," she told him.

He would never accept that. It would be too much of a blow to his ego to have her leave him. In his mind, every woman who lived should consider it a privilege to have him show her even the slightest attention. What did it matter if he had women on the side? He'd still chosen to let Belle be his wife. She should be flattered!

He pinned her to the wall, and kissed her as if claiming her. To him, she was no more than his property, and he was going to take her. She fought back, and used her nails to claw at his face. He hissed in pain, but only grew more forceful. He never saw Robert walk up, and was unaware anyone else was close until Robert pulled him away from Belle.

"Get off her!" He looked at Belle. "You all right?"

She nodded. The truth was no, she wasn't. She was badly shaken, but she wasn't going to let Gaston see that. She was also terrified Gaston was going to hurt him. Robert might be the most powerful man in Storybrooke, but physically he didn't look like he had a chance against Gaston in a fight. Besides needing a cane, he was neither tall nor strongly built. Gaston, of course, saw that and gave a cruel laugh.

"Wait. You two are together? You used to have better taste than that, Belle. Who is this cripple anyway?"

"Robert is far more of a man than you'll ever be!" she shouted defiantly. Gaston reached to grab her by the arm, but Robert had his cane ready. With a side swipe he whacked the cane hard enough against Gaston's head to knock him backwards.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Robert snarled.

Gaston was astounded that this seemingly little man had gotten the better of him, even for a moment. He got to his feet, only to be knocked flat on his back again. This time Robert brought the cane down again several more times. Gaston groaned and gasped out a pained breath, but he still managed to snarl at Belle.

"You little whore! Not even divorced and shacked up with someone new."

That earned him another whack across the head from Robert. By now Gaston's head was bleeding and ringing. He'd have several more bruises over the rest of his body as well.

"Never insult her again either. Now get out of here!" Robert shouted at him. He allowed Gaston to get to his feet, but held his can ready to strike. Gaston moved to get ready to run, but issued one last threat to Robert.

"This isn't over!" He looked at Belle. "And that baby may be a girl, but it still belongs to me, the same as you do." With that he ran off, and Belle began to tremble. She finally let the tears fall as Robert held her.

"It's going to be all right," he told her gently. She shook her head.

"He's going to take my baby!"

"No, he isn't," Robert said firmly. "I didn't let Milah take Bae from me. I'm not going to let him take your daughter from you either, I promise. And I have never broken a promise in my life. Or lost a case either. Now trust me."

She nodded, but whimpered into his chest as he held her tighter.

"I'm sorry he even had the chance to touch you," he said softly. "I know you didn't know he was here, but you should have let me come with you when you were feeling ill."

"I was embarrassed to think of you seeing me throw up."

"Dearie, you're pregnant," he said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He held her as close as he could, and they stayed like that a long time.

"Could- could I stay at your place tonight?" she asked when they pulled apart. "I hate to impose but-"

"Of course, Dearie," he told her. He kept an arm around her as they headed to his Cadillac. They went back to her place briefly, just long enough for her to grab her night clothes. Her stomach was still off, so when they reached his home he gave her some crackers and ginger ale. Then they sat together on his sofa. She leaned into him, and fell asleep with his arm around her.

Robert watched her in the moonlight. Even though his arm was falling asleep, he wouldn't have dreamed of moving and disturbing her. She needed her rest, and it was worth being slightly uncomfortable to watch her like this. From what he'd seen of Gaston, it was no wonder she'd fled him with next to nothing. Yet for all she'd been through, her spirit remained unbroken. He couldn't help smiling thinking of those scratches she'd left on Gaston's face.

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to spend the night alone. He couldn't help dreaming a bit either. With her so close, in his home, he could let himself imagine for just a moment. He could pretend she was his wife, that this was their home together, and that the child she carried would have his last name.


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came, Robert woke first. He was a bit stiff from sleeping setting up on the sofa, but he'd never woken up happier. Just holding Belle close as she slept through the night had been like a dream. He looked at the grandfather's clock, and saw it was already after ten. Belle was snuggled against his chest, looking far more peaceful than he'd ever seen her. He smiled, and watched her contentedly. He'd have been happy enough to spend the day that way, but she opened her eyes and seemed surprised when she realized how late in the day it must be.

"I have a doctor's appointment later! I'd better get up and get ready!" She looked at the clock. "I don't know if I'll make it in time."

"Don't worry, Dearie. I'll make breakfast while you take a shower to save time," he told her. "And I'll drive you strait there after breakfast." She sprinted as fast as she could to take her shower, and when she finished she came back downstairs to the smell of eggs and toast. Two plates of eggs in a basket were on the table, along with two cups of tea. Robert was just getting the milk and sugar when he turned and saw her. Her hair were still damp, when Robert saw how they hung around her face he wondered yet again how it was possible for her to keep growing more beautiful.

"How can you keep looking at me like that when my hair are a mess and my baby bump is growing by the day?" Belle asked.

"The better question Dearie, is how could any man with eyes not look at you?"

She blushed and sat down at the table with him. They'd just finished their meal and were about to leave for the hospital when there was a knock at the door. Robert opened it to find Sheriff Graham there.

"Is Miss French here?" the sheriff asked. Robert nodded, and Belle looked nervous. She knew this had to be about Gaston.

"Has my ex- husband done something?" she asked. Grahm nodded.

"He went to the Rabbit Hole last night. Got drunk out of his mind. Talked about needing payback against, in his words, 'that bastard with the cane.'" He looked at Robert. "From the looks of him you did a number on him, but I'm not doing anything unless he formally accuses you. Anyway, we had to arrest him," Graham said. "He got into a fight with the others at The Rabbit Hole. We know you're going through a divorce, but we had to check if you want to post bail."

Belle shook her head

"No. No he can stay there. I wish it was permanently."

"It won't be that long," Grant told her. "Just until sentencing. He's up on charges of assault and disorderly conduct. He gave Leroy a black eye last night. Personally, from what I saw of the guy, I think he needs to be locked up for life. We can add resisting arrest too. He tried to punch me when I arrested him."

Robert was thoughtful and said "It would help Belle's divorce case if there's a witness to say what he's like. It would help prove he's an unfit parent too, so he won't get her baby. And tell Leroy I'll be his lawyer pro bono if he wants to sue him."

Graham nodded. "Ill be glad to. Someone like him should never be allowed near a child. Knowing Leroy, I'm sure he will."

Robert thanked him, and he and Belle headed to the car. On the way, Belle looked even more afraid than she had the night before.

"He can't hurt you," Robert told her. "He's in jail, and likely to do time there."

"You don't know him," Belle said fearfully. "He isn't going to let this be the end of it. He'll try to get his revenge, on all of us if he can."

"He won't have that chance," Robert told her.

"Last night- I thought he'd hurt you."

Robert laughed at that.

"Don't let the cane fool you. I can defend myself if I have to."

"You sure defended me." She smiled at him, beyond grateful to have such a protector.

At the hospital, Belle was asked to drink as much water as she could to make the ultrasound easier. Then she was taken into the room for the test. Dr. Whale raised an eyebrow seeing Robert with her, but said nothing. By now, all of Storybrooke knew the two had feelings for each other. It had only been a question of time until they admitted it. He focused on his work, asking Belle questions about how she was feeling, Then the jelly was smeared on her belly, and within moments the grainy image of the baby was being projected on the screen.

"She's so beautiful," Belle said happily. "Absolutely perfect!"

Robert was in awe himself. He'd known Belle was pregnant and all that would mean, but actually seeing that baby girl was entrancing.

"Yes, she is," Dr. Whale said cheerfully. "So far it looks like she's perfectly healthy. She's a bit small for this stage in the pregnancy, but not enough to be concerned about. Strong heartbeat. I'd say she's dong just fine."

Belle smiled in relief. After the way Gaston had treated her, she'd been so afraid her baby would be affected. After setting up her next appointment, she and Robert left the hospital. The two of them each held a copy of the sonogram, and we soon as they were outside they held each other close. Robert was as thrilled as if he was the father, and swung Belle around joyfully.

"Isn't she beautiful, Robert?"

He nodded. "As beautiful as her mother."

"Seeing her like that- I mean I can feel her inside me but actually seeing her- I can almost feel her in my arms! She was so much smaller for the last ultrasound. I know how small she is but she's growing so fast!" If she'd been smiling any wider, her face would have split, and she spoke in a breathless rush. For that moment, any thoughts of Gaston were forgotten. Normal maternal fears replaced them instead. "But- what if I'm not ready? What if I don't understand what she's asking for when she cries, if I don't know if she's hungry or needs changing? What if I drop her? Or what if I don't hear her if she cries in the night?"

Robert held up a hand to stop her.

"Belle, relax. I know, without doubt, that you are going to be the best mother any baby could ever want."

He held her closer, and she smiled up at him as he shifted to take her face in his hands. Their eyes locked on each others', and that warmth they felt the night before at Granny's washed over them again. Belle tipped her face up, and Robert moved his own face closer. They kissed at last, and this time there were no interruptions. Somehow, that kiss made everything else seem to fall away. They were in a world of their own.


	9. Fate

It was a relief for Belle to know Gaston was in jail. He couldn't hurt either her or Robert as long as he was safely behind bars. Robert intended to be sure he stayed there as long as possible. It would be the easiest case of Robert's legal career. The Rabbit Hole was a popular hangout. There were plenty of witnesses to Gaston's behavior. There was no way he could not be found guilty.

Leroy decided to press charges, and Robert had to fight not to laugh at the look on Gaston's face when he saw him in court. It was a mix of anger and (Robert was pleased to see) a little fear. No doubt no one had ever stood up to him before. Or, if they had, they'd likely ended up hurt. Now a man who needed a cane had not only stood up to him, but beaten him.

"Hi," Robert greeted him with a grin. "Did I forget to mention I'm a lawyer the last time we met? I'll be representing Leroy today."

Gaston looked ready to jump him. If he hadn't been in handcuffs he might have tried. Robert casually fingered his cane.

"You know, I always admired the craftsmanship of this old cane. Would you care to have a closer look, Dearie?" He swung the cane around carelessly, as if simply looking at it from different angles.

Gaston flinched, and Robert almost lost the battle to not laugh. Maybe Gaston wasn't quite as stupid as he'd first seemed. If that was true, maybe he'd have brains enough to stay away from Belle and her baby when he got out of jail. The charges he was facing would not add up to all that long. Under Maine law, assault carried a penalty of 364 days. The same went for disorderly conduct. In attempting to strike Graham, resisting arrest, he'd added another year to his sentence.

It didn't take the judge long to decide to give him the maximum penalty. To make things even better, Robert managed to make sure Leroy got some money out of his personal lawsuit against Gaston. It wasn't a fortune given Leroy only had a black eye, but it was deeply satisfying to force Gaston to pay him anything.

Belle could have gone to the courtroom, but she was not eager to see Gaston again, or to let him see her. She would not see him again until the divorce hearing. Instead, she waited at Robert's home. He'd told her he'd be coming back as soon as everything was settled. She curled up as best she could in his most comfortable chair with a good book, but for once she couldn't focus on what she was reading. She nearly jumped when she heard a key turn in the door sooner than she expected, but breathed easier when she saw it was Bae. She'd forgotten he had a key to his father's home.

"Sorry I scared you," he told her quickly.

"No, it's nothing you did," she told him, slowly relaxing again. "I'm just jumpy today."

"It's no wonder," Bae said sadly. He sighed, then continued. "I'm sorry for all you've been through, but I can't say I'm sorry it brought you here. I haven't seen my dad this happy in years, and I mean a lot of years."

Belle felt a bit strange discussing this with Robert's son, but he knew exactly what he meant.

"Gaston is a nightmare, but if I hadn't been married to him, I probably would never have come here. I never would have met your father."

Bae nodded.

"My dad and I, we've both always believed in fate. It's like fate wants you to be together."

She smiled at him and asked "You're okay with us being together then? I was a little worried about that. I mean with me being so much younger than your dad and pregnant."

He chuckled and answered "Nah, you'll help keep him young. And I always liked the idea of being a big brother anyway." Then he laughed harder. "I just always figured I'd still be a kid myself when it happened."

"Sometimes I'm still not so sure you're grown up," Robert teased as he came in. Bae went over and hugged him.

"That's only because you're still an over protective dad seeing me a a kid," Bae told him. Both men laughed, and Robert went over and kissed Belle.

"You look happy," she noted. "It went well?"

"As well as we could hope," he told her. "He was sentenced to three years. That's the most we can hope for under the law. And with this on his record it will help the divorce. No judge in his right mind would allow him custody now."

Belle sighed in relief. They would have at least three years of peace. It was hard not to worry what would happen after those three years, but she was going to try to just enjoy the time until then. There was no point in wasting time when they could be happy being afraid of what might happen later.


	10. Chapter 10

Without needing to worry about Gaston for the time being, Belle and Robert could just enjoy the pregnancy. Robert acted as if the child she carried was his own. He would excitedly rest his hand on her to feel the baby move. Often they would discuss baby names. Robert placed a high importance on names. He and Belle spent many hours discussing the meanings and sounds of them, wanting to pick just the right one. Anyone who didn't know them and heard them taking would have thought they were any other happy couple looking forward to the birth of their child.

Belle knew even those who thought Robert was cold hearted from the way he handled his business couldn't honestly claim he wasn't good with children. They all knew Bae had always been his life, and little Grace adored him. Even knowing all that and how often they talked about the baby, Belle still wasn't expecting the surprise he had for her one day.

Knowing Ruby was Belle's closest friend, he encouraged her to take Belle on a shopping trip. Belle needed clothes that would fit her more comfortably as the baby grew. They would find a better selection outside of Storybrooke, and if they stopped to eat as well they would be gone long enough for Robert to arrange the surprise. Ruby insisted Belle try on almost every maternity dress in the shops, making sure everything would be ready when she came home.

Belle came into the library and was amazed at the change in the steps that lead to her apartment above it. The stairs were made to look like the bindings of books, and as she climbed the steps she recognized her favorite titles. She opened the door to her apartment, and saw that the door to the spare room she planned to use as a nursery was open. By now it was evening, and she could see a light was on inside.

She stepped in, and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise as she saw the antique crib she had admired the first time she had visited the pawn shop. It had been carefully refinished, and the wood seemed to give off a warm glow. Rose print pillows, sheets, and blankets were in place. Above it hung a mobile of unicorns, sparkling in the light. There was a teddy bear that was just the right size for a newborn, too. A baby monitor was already attached.

Besides the crib, there was a dresser for baby clothes, a changing table and diaper pail, and a hamper for dirty baby clothes. A nightlight was plugged into an outlet, and a rocking chair was near the crib. Belle sat down in it, and smiled in comfort. She could happily spend hours rocking her daughter in that chair.

She was stirred from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She looked to see Robert smiling at her. She got up from the chair and went over to him, finding herself in his arms almost immediately.

"I knew it had to be you who did all this." She kissed him. "You didn't have to. You've done so much already."

"I wanted to," he told her, kissing her back. "We'll have our hands full when the baby arrives. Now's the time to make sure everything is ready."

Belle loved the way he said "we'll." She remembered her first night in Storybrooke, thinking no man would be willing to take on another man's baby. Robert was not only willing, it was clear he looked forward to it.

"Sometimes I don't feel ready," she admitted. "I love her so much already, but I don't know if I can do this."

"You can," he assured her. "You didn't know you could get away from Gaston either, but you found the strength to leave."

"If I hadn't found you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Exactly what you did," he told her. "Found a job and a lawyer. Or if you hadn't been able to, you'd have found some kind of shelter until you got on your feet." He stroked her face. "Do you know what I saw the first time I ever saw you?"

She shook her head, and he told her.

"I saw your eyes. They stood out to me more than anything else. I saw strength and courage and determination. I thought how lucky some man must be to have you for his wife." He smiled warmly. "I never thought I'd have a chance in hell at you ever looking twice at me."

She held him closer.

"The first time I saw you," she said. "I saw your eyes, too. I saw the softness in them, and the gentleness in your voice." She laughed. "And I couldn't understand why everyone seemed to be afraid of you."

"I have worked hard on my reputation," he admitted with a laugh

"You don't have to," she said gently. "The real you that you let me see is someone special."

No woman had ever both seen and liked the man he was until then. Milah and Cora had shattered any chance any woman ever would. He leaned in for a kiss, and when he did Belle felt the baby move inside her. She let out a gasp, and Robert moved his hand to her belly, The baby seemed to move towards his hand. 

"She loves you already," Belle said with a wide smile that lit up her face. Robert moved his face close to where the baby lay.

"I love you too, little one. Your mama and I can't wait to see you."

The baby moved, and both Robert and Belle had no doubt she was answering him.


	11. Chapter 11

The day the divorce would be finalized arrived at last. Belle had both been looking forward to it and dreading it. She had not seen Gaston since the night he had first shown up in Storybrooke and Robert had come to her rescue. She told herself there was no reason to be afraid. There was only one thing Gaston could do to hurt her anymore, and she trusted Robert to not let that happen. Gaston's own behavior had helped with that. There was no way Gaston would be allowed that baby.

That wouldn't be decided that day anyhow. That would have to wait until after the baby was born. This hearing was only to make the divorce official. Everyone stood as the judge entered, and she began by clarifying what Belle wanted.

"I understand you aren't asking for alimony or child support?" the judge asked.

Belle nodded.

"That's correct, Your Honor. I have a job, and my own home. I don't want anything from him. All I want is my baby. Even though she knew no decision would be made about that that day, she wanted to make it clear she wasn't asking for anything from Gaston. The only thing she wanted now was to be legally free of him.

"And your reasons for wanting the divorce are listed as irreconcilable differences?" the judge asked.

"Yes. I don't believe Gaston would be a good father. He slapped me when I told him the baby is a girl. That's what made me finally leave and file for divorce. I know I have no proof of that. He didn't leave a bruise. But he's been arrested on several charges, and has shown he's a violent man. I don't want to live the rest of my life with someone like that. I don't want my daughter raised by that kind of man either."

"Do you have a copy of the police reports?" the judge asked. As Belle's lawyer, Robert stepped forward and handed them to the judge. Even though she had no actual proof he had hurt her, that showed what type of a man Gaston was. Belle also told how she'd found out Gaston had been cheating on her.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I thought maybe we could pull things together," Belle said. "Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to. Our marriage was a mistake from the first. When he forced me to diet because he didn't want being pregnant to make me fat, I thought about divorcing him before he could affect my baby's health. When he hit me because the baby is a girl, that was the last straw. I knew I had to get out of there."

Gaston was allowed to speak once Belle had finished, but didn't help his own case. The best he could do was lie about ever hitting Belle. His behavior in Storybrooke, plus Robert's testimony that he had witnessed Gaston being forceful with Belle, only made Gaston's lies more obvious. He'd been known for charming women who couldn't see past his good looks. The judge was not one of those women.

"Mr. Legume, it's clear to me that what you feel for your wife is not love, if you ever honestly felt anything. I think you have a lot to learn about how to treat a woman, and about getting over yourself. I'm granting the divorce, with a hearing for the custody of the baby after she is born."

Belle gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't Gaston's wife anymore. As Gaston was taken back to jail, she found herself help tightly in Robert's arms. She gasped as she felt the baby move inside her and smiled up at Robert. He'd felt it to, and moved his hand to have a better feel. It was as if the baby knew something good had happened, and was celebrating in her own way.

Ruby had planned at party at Granny's after court was finished. There was even a special divorce cake that said "Congratulations on your freedom, Belle." In a small town like Storybrooke, word traveled fast. Even those who had little to do with Belle knew what Gaston was like, and were happy to learn he wife was his ex- wife at last.

Later that evening, Belle and Robert celebrated with some sparkling grape juice at Robert's home. They sat together on the couch the way they had when she'd spent the night. They lit some candles, and drank a toast to Belle's new freedom. Robert found her more beautiful than ever in the candle light. He kissed her, then whispered "Turn around. I have a gift for you."

"After all you've already given me?" she asked. It seemed to her that he never stopped giving.

"This is a special occasion," he reminded her. She did as he asked and turned around. She felt him life her hair and fasten something around her neck. When She turned to see herself in a mirror, she saw a beautiful necklace. She drew in a breath at the sight of it. Gaston's taste had always been gaudy at best. Robert understood elegance, and had an eye for what suited her. She turned back around to kiss him.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You would make anything look beautiful," he told her.

She snuggled against him, and felt the most relaxed she'd felt since that day when she'd decided to leave her old life behind. She'd had no idea then how she was going to take care of herself, much less a baby. She'd only been able to think of breaking away from the past. With that done, now she could begin to think of the future. She couldn't think of any future brighter than the life she saw ahead of her now, Robert with her helping her raise the baby she carried inside her, who seemed especially content that night. Belle was sure the baby felt her happiness, and was happy too.


	12. Chapter 12

Now that Belle was a free woman, Robert was looking forward to happier times with her. There was a mandatory waiting period before she could remarry, but he planned to ask her as soon as possible. He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to be a father to the baby she carried. He couldn't help grinning every time he thought of the baby.

In the months since Belle had arrived, she'd gone from just starting to show to being within two months of giving birth. They'd made it through every milestone together. He'd gone with her to every doctor's appointment since the first one. He'd seen every ultrasound, since Belle had even shown him the one she'd had taken just before she'd left Gaston. Robert already loved that baby as much as he loved Bae. Now, there was one more milestone he wanted to celebrate. He wanted a first dance with Belle.

The first surgery to help his leg had left him feeling hopeless, that it could never be healed correctly. Now he felt the need to try just once more. After all, he was already crippled. Surgery was unlikely to make that worse. Somehow having Belle in his life was making him think more positively. He felt sure this time the surgery would work, although he wasn't sure why.

Robert wasn't the kind of man to see a doctor regularly. Bae had to pressure him to have a yearly physical. He knew he wasn't getting any younger, and it was always wise to find any signs of illness early. He also knew Bae loved and worried about him. So he decided he may as well get both doctor visits out of the way and discuss the surgery for his leg at the same time he had his physical.

It was the same as every year, at least to start with. Doctor Whale took his vital signs, and frowned thoughtfully at his weight.

"You've lost weight since your last visit, Mr. Gold. Have you been trying to?" He was lightly built enough, and no one would have said he needed to.

"No," Robert answered. "But then, I suppose it will fluctuate somewhat within a year." Now that he thought about it, his clothes were a bit looser than usual. It wasn't enough that he'd paid that much attention to it.

"It's a bit more than I would have expected it to change, but nothing to be concerned about." He wrote something down, then turned when he heard Robert cough.

"Have a cold?" he asked. Robert shrugged.

"I think a light one." He'd avoided Belle lately, not wanting to risk getting her sick.

"Sore throat?" Robert's voice sounded normal, but Dr. Whale had to ask.

"No. Just a cough. Started a few days ago."

"Odd that it hasn't progressed past an occasional cough since then," Whale mused.

"Well I have had less energy than usual lately too," Robert told him. It was just a light cold, he was sure, and would pass in a few days. Whale listened to Robert's chest, and proclaimed his heart and lungs to sound good. He noted that Robert's temperature was higher than normal.

"That could be symptom of a cold of course." Something didn't feel right though. He felt Robert's neck and frowned. "I'd like to get an x- ray of your throat, particularly of your lymph nodes."

Robert rolled his eyes, figuring it was one more thing to pad the bill. He had to wait for the x- ray, and then again to hear the results. He would have been annoyed at the wasted time, but the look on Dr. Whale's face when he came back in made him wonder if that time was so wasted after all.

"That isn't the expression doctors have when they haven't found anything," Robert noted. "You may as well just say it. Whatever it is, waiting to say it won't change it."

Whale nodded.

"You have a few swollen lymph nodes in your neck."

Robert shifted his cane nervously in his hand.

"Well that happens sometimes with a cold, doesn't it?" He wanted so desperately to believe that's all it was.

Whale looked down, then looked him in the eye.

"You don't have a cold. I want to send you in for a biopsy. It could be something as minor as an infection of some kind, but it's best to be certain."

Robert nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Doctor."

He said nothing else as Whale set up the appointment for the biopsy, merely nodding to confirm he would be there. As he left the office, Dr. Whale called out to him.

"Mr. Gold? If the biopsy doesn't come back negative, it isn't any reason to think the worst. Depending on the stage, it could be easily treatable."

"Yes, of course." He hurried away as fast as his limp would allow. He felt somehow disconnected from reality. It crossed his mind several times that this had to be a nightmare. Then he would tell himself no one knew anything for certain yet. It was a fight to keep from thinking the worst. He was relieved beyond words when Belle called asking if his cold was better so she could come over.

She was knocking on his door shortly after, and he held her close as she kissed him. Robert pretended it was any other day, and for a while it might have been. Belle was perceptive though.

"It feels like something's going on," she said when she realized he was quieter than usual. When he didn't answer, that confirmed it. "Be honest with me."

"Nothing to be concerned about," he said, sounding more certain than he felt. He only hoped that was true.


	13. Chapter 13

The biopsy itself was hardly enjoyable, but worse yet was the waiting afterwards. He wished someone would just tell him whether he has cancer or not. They'd taken an ultrasound of his neck as they did the biopsy to have a better look than the x- ray had provided. Robert had tried to guess what the results would be from what the monitor showed, but that was useless. There was no other option but to wait until they called him with the results.

He took his time going home. The numbing agent they'd injected into his neck had temporarily numbed his vocal cords. His voice sounded strange, and he didn't want Belle to notice. He waited until he sounded normal again, and then went to the library. Belle smiled as always to see him. She put down the baby book she'd been reading and walked over to him, putting her arms around him and kissing him.

"Lucky you came here when you did," she told him. "I was just about to go home early."

"Why? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, except for an ache in my lower back," she said. "She's been active today."

Robert put a hand on her belly. "Be good for your mother, little one." The baby moved under his hand, then stilled. He knew she was far too young to understand, but at times it felt as if she did. He felt the change in the baby's position and frowned. "Belle, she's lower down inside you than she was, isn't she?"

Belle looked at him in alarm. She'd noticed, but the idea of what that meant was frightening.

"It's- it's too soon. I've barely started my eighth month."

"The shift doesn't mean anything is going to start today," he reminded her. She knew that was true. She'd been reading that the baby could drop even weeks before labor. This was her first child. A change in position closer to birth than that only happened with later children- usually. "And even if it is almost time, babies can be born this soon with no problems."

She nodded, and put her hand on her belly. She'd felt the child moving. All her ultrasounds had shown the baby was fine. Nothing could be wrong. She reminded herself of that as she felt a cramping in her lower abdomen. She winced, and Robert looked at her with alarm.

"Just a cramp," she said, trying to convince herself as much as him. She took a deep breath, and Robert guided her to the nearest chair. He didn't want to alarm her farther, but he checked his watch. Maybe it was only a cramp, but he wanted to be sure of the timing if it wasn't. Belle winced again after awhile, and he made a note of the difference in time. When a third cramp hit, it was clear something was happening.

"It might still be nothing," he told her. False labors did happen. If that was all it was, the cramps wouldn't grow closer together. They hadn't yet. "But I think you should lay down."

Even if it was only false labor, he didn't like the idea of her climbing the stairs just then. It would be better if she rested on the couch at his home. He helped her out of the chair, and kept an arm around her as she went to his Cadillac. He noticed another look of pain cross her face. He checked the time again. They were growing closer together now, but not yet close enough to go to the hospital.

"It is labor, isn't it?" Belle asked.

"I think it is," he answered. "But we don't know how long it will take."

Belle grimaced at that. She hardly liked the idea of a long labor, but she wished the baby wasn't coming just yet. Robert held her hand once he'd stopped the car in front of his place.

"The baby will be fine. You'll be fine." He kept his voice calm, although his heart was racing. She squeezed his hand, telling herself he'd always made everything fine so far.

"Let's- let's just stay in the car awhile, in case?" she asked. "Just to be on the safe side."

He nodded, and found some calming music on the radio. He kept hold of her hand, not caring when she squeezed it tightly as a new contraction hit. She closed her eyes, but they shot open shortly later as another contraction hit. They were growing more intense, and closer together.

"I think we'd better go to the hospital now," she told Robert.

Robert was sure he broke the speed limit on the way there, but he couldn't have cared less. He forgot everything else except that Belle was in labor. When they arrived at the hospital, Belle was taken to a delivery room and Dr. Whale tried to block Robert's way.

"I think it's bet if you stay out here," the doctor told him. Robert wasn't going to accept that. He grabbed Whale by the shoulders and looked at him with a warning. Whale was smart enough to take it. He knew what Robert was capable of when someone he loved needed him. "All right fine. Throw on some scrubs and a mask and come on."

Belle couldn't help being afraid. Knowing the baby was coming early did nothing to help that, but having Robert close did. He never stopped holding her hand, encouraging and calming her. Hours passed, and Belle had to push when she was told. It was exhausting, but finally Dr. Whale announced he could see the head. After several more pushes, the baby's cry was heard.

"She's all right isn't she?" Belle asked. Dr. Whale smiled and laid the baby in Belle's arms.

"She's fine."

Belle had happy tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful."

The baby's hair was surprisingly light given who her parents were, and even though it was too soon to be sure if her eyes would stay blue, they were the same shape as Belle's. There was not enough of Gaston in her appearance to notice. Not that it would have mattered. Belle and Robert were looking at her with pure adoration.

"I'd thought we'd have more time to name her," Belle said. "We'll have to come up with something fast now."

"What do you think of Abigail?" Robert asked.

"Does it mean something special?"

Robert nodded.

"It has two meanings. It means beautiful," he smiled at the connection to Belle's own name. "And it means 'her father's joy.'"

No one questioned the name's meaning. Gaston would never be a part of this baby's life. There was only one person who could fill the role of her father,

"It's perfect," Belle said. "Hello Abigail. You just couldn't wait to meet us, is that it?" She smiled at the baby, who looked at her intensely. There was already intelligence in those eyes. :And I think someone wants their turn to hold you now."

She held the baby out to Robert, who took her carefully. Little Abigail looked at him curiously, and reached out a hand to touch his face. That made him choke up.

"Bae did the same thing the first time I held him."

"Babies know more than people think," Belle said happily. "They know who loves them."

Robert couldn't take his eyes off the baby girl in his arms. Whatever happened now, whatever the biopsy said, he had one more reason to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

The call with the biopsy results came a week after Abigail's birth. Robert had tried to pretend it would never come, that he could just keep living his life the way it had been. He'd spend every moment he could with his family to keep his mind off it. Belle and Abigail had been released from the hospital. The baby was still so tiny, but otherwise healthy. She didn't sleep as well as Belle would have wished though. She clearly loved her crib, and would lay quietly in it for hours while Belle read or sang to her. The second the lights were out though and Belle tried to sleep, she began to cry.

"It seems like she just can't be held and loved enough," Belle told Robert. "I'll check her diaper, and that's clean. I know she can't be hungry because I just fed her."

Poor Belle looked ready to collapse one morning, so Robert took over while she caught up on some much needed rest. Abigail was always just as happy to be held by him as by her mother. She adored Robert. For a baby, she had so many ways to show love. A pat on the face, a gurgle and smile, or just the way she laid against him. Robert could get her to go to sleep sometimes when Belle failed. Above all she seemed to love when he recited poetry for her. One seemed to be her favorite, and Belle smiled hearing him recite it to her when she woke up from her nap.

"Sleep well, my bairnie, sleep. The lang lang shadows creep..."

Belle listened as he finished the poem, and walked over as quietly as she could.

"You work miracles with her," she told him in a whisper. "And she loves you already."

"And I love her," he said quietly. He kissed the baby's forehead, then kissed Belle. "We'd better put her in her crib while she's still asleep."

As carefully as possible, he laid Abigail down. She never made a sound as he did. He smiled at her, then kissed Belle again. "Get some more rest. I'll be back later. I have a few calls I need to make."

She looked at him with concern.

"You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"Everything's fine," he told her. "I'll see you tonight. We can have a meal in, and I'll bring you something from Granny's. That sound good?"

She nodded, but noticed her seemed in a hurry to leave. Something was wrong. She only wished he would tell her what.

Robert left the library, grateful the doctor hadn't called while he was there. He'd expected the call already, and if Whale had called earlier, he would have ignored it and called back later. He knew that would only raise Belle's suspicions. As it was, he'd expected the call before now. He was going to call Whale himself when the phone rang.

"Mr. Gold?" Whale asked. "The results are in."

"Yes, I'd rather guessed that's why you were calling," Robert said. "Whatever it is, good or bad, just say it."

"Well to be honest, it could be better, but it could be worse too."

"What exactly is that supposed to me?" Robert asked angrily. Did he have cancer or not? He'd take anything except that and be grateful.

"The biopsy came back positive. It is cancer, but not too far spread to treat. At least, as far as these biopsies show. I'd like to send you to a bigger hospital for some more extensive tests-" Robert groaned at that. So it was cancer, and there would be more tests. But it didn't have to be a death sentence. At least, not if what the test results so far showed were right.

"So what you're telling me is you still don't know for sure if I'm dying or not."

"I'm telling you there's good reason to think we've caught this in time. We need to see if it's spread to anything else since it is in your lymph nodes, but some of your lymph nodes came back negative. It may be contained. With surgery and possibly radiation, you can make a complete recovery."

He could live. He might not have to leave his family behind him.

"So where do you want me to go for tests?"

"The Kettering Hospital in New York. They're one of the three best in the world for cancer. If it's spread, they'll find it, and they'll be able to do the surgery far better than I ever could. It's your best chance."

It was hope at least. There was a good chance he could live.

"Make the arrangements," he told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far Robert had not said a word to anyone about his diagnosis. Now he knew he would have to say something since he'd be gone awhile. The first person he old was Bae. When he heard the word "cancer," Bae had to set down. 

"But- you'll be ok, right?" he asked, stunned. "You're not dying! You can't be."

"Not as far as Dr. Whale can tell so far," he told him. "That's why I'm going away for awhile. In New York I'll have my best chance if the cancer is spread, but so far Dr. Whale doesn't think it has."

Bae crossed the room, and father and son hugged.

"You'll make it through this. You're a survivor." Robert nodded, and Bae asked "Have you told Belle?"

Robert shook his head.

"I can't."

"You have to tell her something," Bae told him. "She's going to find out at some point."

"I don't want to worry her."

"What would you want if she were the one who was sick?" Bae asked.

Robert thought on that. He would be devastated to learn she was ill, but it would be infinitely worse to not know until it was too late, to not be there for her when she needed him. Be was right. She'd have to know.


	15. Chapter 15

Robert talked a long time with Bae before leaving. Bae gave him another hug when he left, told him he loved him, and promised to go to New York with him. Then Robert stopped at Granny's as he'd promised and picked up some take out for himself and Belle. She was looking well rested after her nap, and little Abigail was apparently still asleep. Belle came over and kissed him as soon as she saw him, and the two had a quiet dinner. Robert didn't say a word about his illness until after they'd finished, putting it off as long as possible.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Belle asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

He nodded slowly and asked "You remember when I had that cold and was worried about you catching it? It- well it turns out-" he took a deep breath "It wasn't a cold."

Belle looked at him, understanding this had to be serious.

"Then- what was it?" she asked.

He looked away, then back at her.

"It was some swollen lymph nodes in my neck. Dr. Whale sent me in for a biopsy." He closed his eyes and came out with it. "He thinks they caught it in time, but I have cancer."

Belle paled, and for a moment he thought she would fall over. But then she seemed to recover.

"But- you said they did catch in in time. So you'll just go for treatment and then you'll be ok, right?"

He winced and said "I hope so."

She put her arms around him, holding him close.

"You'll be all right. We're together, and we're going to stay together." She looked him in the eyes and added "I'll tell you something else too. You're going to be around when Abigail is old enough to marry, with plenty of years to spare, and you'll be the one to walk her down the aisle if she decides to get married."

"So about anther forty years at least," he managed to joke. They both laughed despite everything. Belle had lifted his spirits, and she would not let him sink into despair. She held him closer. "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered into her ear. As he held her, Robert told himself that if they found the cancer had spread beyond what Whale thought, at least he had this. He'd raised his son, and would always share a close bond with him. He'd held a woman who truly loved him in his arms, and at worst he would have some time to be a father to that incredible little girl she'd given birth too. As long as he had that much, he'd consider himself a lucky man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle refused to let him go to New York without her. Even though he told her he would be fine and Bae would be with him, she wouldn't be told not to come. He had been there for her when she needed him, and there was no way she wasn't going to be there for him.

"What about Abigail?" he asked.

"Actually I think she'll be happier this way. You know she adores you. She won't mind traveling, and she'll just be glad we're together." That was true. Abigail always seemed happiest when Belle and Robert were together.

So they all went to the airport together when the day came. Jefferson and Grace saw them off, with Grace giving Robert a hug and telling him to get well soon. He told her he would do his best, and then they had to go through airport security, leaving their friends behind them for now.

Much to Robert's dismay, airport security had changed since he'd come from Scotland years before. Now he was required to take off his shoes.

"How terribly uncivilized," he complained, but had to do as instructed. Security also insisted he put his cane in the basket to be run through the machine. Robert gave the man an annoyed look at how obnoxious he was being about it.

"It ain't rocket science, buddy," the man told Robert in a demeaning tone. "You ever been on a plane before?"

"Have you ever been impaled on a cane before?" Robert asked, and the other man took a step back, wondering if he meant it. The family finally made in through security, and when they were out of hearing range Belle couldn't help laughing.

"You know that you're nothing like what you make people think you are," she told him.

"Shh. That's our secret."

It felt wonderful to laugh, to keep a sense of humor in spite of what was going on. Belle never let Robert discuss why they were going to New York for the whole flight. Instead, she asked about when he'd come from Scotland, and places he'd seen there. She listened intently as he described it.

"You know, I was just thinking how strange it is I've never been there," Bae commented. "My parents both Scottish, and I've never even thought about going there before. We should go sometime."

"That would be wonderful," Belle agreed. "I think in a few years though when Abigail will be old enough to appreciate it."

Robert knew what they were doing. They hadn't even discussed it, but Belle and Bae had come to an unspoken agreement to make plans for the future. It meant that there would be a future, something for Robert to be around for. They asked him about things he could show them in Scotland, and brought up the ideas of other trips and things they could do as a family. A happy life was being laid out in front of him. They wouldn't let him even think about the fact that he might not be with them in the future, and he was grateful for that.


	16. Chapter 16

The hotel they'd be staying at was one of the best in New York. They'd arrived the day before Robert's tests, hoping to take in a bit of the city before everything started. The bellboy showed them to their rooms to unpack, and smiled at little Abigail.

"I have a little girl myself," he told Belle as Robert unpacked. "Gave us quite a scare when she was born."

"How old is your little girl?" Belle asked.

"Three months," the bellboy answered. "Just got out of the hospital." He grimaced at that. "The bills are going to take while to pay off, but at least she's healthy."

Robert acted like he hadn't heard. He knew he was lucky himself that way. Abigail was tiny but healthy, and Bae had always enjoyed good health. Whatever his medical bills would be, he could easily pay them. He knew many others, too many others, couldn't say the same. Before the bellboy could leave, Robert said he would pay the tip. When the bellboy saw what he'd been handed, he stepped backwards in shock before holding the hundred dollar bill back out to Robert.

"I think you made a mistake, sir."

"No, no mistake," Robert told him. Before he left New York, he'd see to it that little girl's doctor bill was paid off. The bellboy stammered his thanks before leaving. Belle smiled and put an arm around Robert. She already knew he was a generous man. If he wasn't, she didn't know where she and Abigail would be right now.

"You two go enjoy New York a bit," Bae told them, taking Abigail in his arms.

"You're not joining us?" Robert asked. Bae had gone to college in New York, and knew the city well.

"Nah, you two enjoy yourselves. I think this little lady and I need to get to know each other better."

Bae knew Robert couldn't have loved Abigail more even if they shared blood, but he figured his dad and Belle could use a little alone time without the baby. And it was true Bae hadn't spent much time with her. If everything went the way everyone hoped, the two would be siblings no matter what the age difference between them. Abigail seemed to study Bae, then clasped her hand around his finger.

"See?" Bae asked. "She loves me already."

"All right, but don't let her wear you out," Belle warned.

"This little sweetheart? She'll probably go right to sleep."

"I think you might be in for a surprise," Belle told him with a laugh. She set the baby bag down, showing Bae where there were bottles of milk she had pumped, diapers, and everything else he would need. Then she and Robert headed out.

The city held so much to see and do. They decided the best place to start was Central Park. That alone would have taken more than a day to see, so they opted for a carriage tour to start with. They reasoned that would show them a good amount of the park, and be a good introduction to New York.

Different tour levels were available. Belle was hardly surprised that Robert treated her to the VIP tour, but it was well worth the money he'd spent. Belle especially loved the Literary Mall, a pathway with monuments to famous writers and poets. Different figures to Shakespeare to Burns were included. Robert admitted to Belle that he was a fan of Burn's work and she smiled.

"I know you enjoy poetry." She thought of him and Abigail and kissed him. "And I know how much Abigail loves hearing you recite to her."

The tour continued on past the famous statue of Balto and the Bethesda Fountain until they stopped for photos at Cherry Hill. It was such a lovely spot, and when they left it Belle realized this was the first picture she and Robert had ever taken together. After Abigail had been born it had seemed he couldn't resist taking pictures of Belle and the baby, but so far there were no pictures of the two of them. Belle decided she'd change that, and planned to get Robert a camera for his birthday.

There were a few other photo stops, and along with the photos they took as they went, they went through the batteries on their phones quickly. That especially went for Robert, who took a few pictures of Belle whenever she had a particular express of delight or otherwise looked especially beautiful. Well, maybe it wasn't only a few pictures.

With so much to see, it seemed strange that only an hour had passed by the end of the ride. On the other hand, it also felt like almost no time had passed since they'd enjoyed themselves so much. By then they were both feeling hungry, and grabbed a hot dog each. They ate as they walked through the park, looking at more statues and fountains. They stopped at one, and Belle dug through her pockets for some change.

"We should make a wish," Belle told him.

"But wishes only come true if they're secret," he reminded her. " I think we know what these wishes would be for."

"There isn't any need to wish for that," Belle told him. "You'll be fine. Let's wish for something else, something in the future."

So he took a penny, closed his eyes, and tossed it into the fountain.

_I wish to dance with Belle at our wedding,_ he thought. He opened his eyes to see Belle toss in her coin. Then she put her arm around him.

"We'd better head back," she told him. "Abigail will probably be getting fussy by the time we get there. We'll see more tomorrow after your appointments."

It had been a long day already, especially for Abigail. When they made it back to the hotel, they found Bae holding her as she slept. He smiled when he saw them and whispered "She never let me put her down the whole time."

"She's getting spoiled," Belle laughed. "And you can blame your father for that."

"It's not possible to spoil a baby that young," Robert told her. "But I won't pretend I'm not going to try."

Abigail woke up then, and focused on Belle and Robert when she saw them. Bae handed her over, and they each held her until she started crying to be fed. Robert thought how lucky the baby was. She was surrounded by people who loved her, and had no idea anything was wrong. Someday, he hoped, they would take more trips like this as a family. And for one day, he could pretend that's all this was.


	17. Chapter 17

Tests, tests, and more tests filled the next day. They even ran all the same tests Whale had run. There were more ultrasounds of his throat, a blood test, and another biopsy. Robert reminded himself they had to be thorough. This was why he was here, after all. They had to be certain of just how advanced the cancer was before they could treat it. That didn't make the tests any more pleasant. It wasn't the discomfort that bothered him. That was relatively minor. He didn't like the feeling of vulnerability.

In some ways, it felt as if he'd lost any control over his life. He knew that wasn't true, but when he was laying on a table with a sample of his lymph being removed or in a chair having blood drawn, it made him feel like he was truly sick. When he was out living life as normally as possible, he felt like he was a healthy man. He hoped that was a good sign. If the cancer was advanced, certainly he would feel sick, wouldn't he?

One they left the hospital for the day, the family acted as if they were tourists again. It helped to keep all their spirits up, and Robert felt like a healthy man again after awhile. He could push the testing from his mind, and just focus on being with the people he loved so much. They went out for pizza, and took a cab ride around the city. Abigail, young as she was, looked intently out the window. Everyone could see she'd love traveling when she was older.

"She's going to absolutely love it when we travel when she's older," Belle said, holding the baby so she could have a better look at the city rushing by. Abigail was far too young to have any idea what she was seeing, but she knew all the things she was seeing were fascinating.

"I'm amazed she's been traveling as well as she has," Robert commented. "She's such a calm and smart little one."

"She knows we're all here," Belle said. "She knows nothing will happen to her as long as we're here."

And Robert would get to raise her. Belle couldn't accept anything else. Now that he'd been in her and Abigail's lives, she couldn't imagine anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert had to admit he was at an excellent hospital. The results of his tests were ready quickly. The next day they were waiting for the doctor to meet with them. Robert tried to seem calm, but the way he shifted his cane in his hand told Belle how worried he was. Belle took his hand and Bae gave him an encouraging smile before Dr. Younes came in. She shook everyone's hands and took a seat across from them.

"It looks like you're a lucky man, Mr. Gold," she told him. "The cancer is in your thyroid, and the lymph nodes surrounding it, but it hasn't advanced past that. We can surgically remove those, and follow up with some radiation. Without a thyroid you'll have to be on medication for the rest of your life, but as far as your lifespan, there's no reason you shouldn't live as long as anyone else."

Robert closed his eyes and leaned his head back in relief. His cancer was not a death sentence. He listened as Dr. Younes went on to explain that the lymph nodes surrounding the thyroid were not connected to the rest of the lymphatic system. This had kept it from spreading as quickly as it might have. They were shown just where the cancer was and what the surgery would involve. Then they discussed recovery time and what would happen after, and then set date for surgery.

"You'll have four months to recover after that, and then we can start radiation," the doctor told him. "After that I'd like to see you back here once a year to monitor it. After five years, it's relatively safe to say the cancer won't return."

The family thanked her, and the relief in the room was palpable. While surgery wasn't something to take lightly, none of them could have been happier. When they left her office, Belle kissed Robert passionately before Bae took his turn hugging him.

"You're going to be just fine!" Belle couldn't help shouting happily. "I knew you would be."

"It's going to take something stronger than cancer to keep you from being here for this family," Bae told him, hugging him again. "I know you better than that. You fought for me, and now you know you can fight this."

"I have a lot to fight for," Robert told him, hugging him back. The ideas of surgery and radiation were scary, but he would live. That was all that mattered. He would live to marry Belle if she agreedd, to watch Abigail grow, and even hold his grandchildren some day. He had a future, and he would do whatever he had to to keep it. Abigail looked at him, and he took her in his arms.

"I'm going to get to watch you grow up, Abigail," he told her with a wide smile. "I get to be there for you and your mother and your big brother."

The baby looked up at him, and as she had the day she was born, she reached up to touch his face. A happy tear trickled down it.


	18. Chapter 18

The final custody hearing would be before Robert's surgery. Belle tried to relax the morning of the hearing. She knew no judge in their right mind would award Gaston custody. She'd already been awarded temporary custody until this hearing. Gaston would be in jail for the next three years. The only way custody could be awarded to him would be if Abigail was placed in foster care until he was free. That was highly unlikely, but the idea still terrified her. Complete strangers could take her baby. It was even possible that she could never be allowed to see Abigail again. Robert took her hand, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Part of me wants to just take her and run," she told him.

"As your lawyer, I have to tell you that's the last thing you should do. As a parent, I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when Milah tried to take Bae when we divorced," he reminded her. "I know how terrifying it is. But no one is going to take Abigail from us."

Belle nodded and reminded herself she had an exceptional lawyer. Robert had won his first case when he'd represented himself even before he'd gotten his law degree. Gaston's criminal record was against him. Everything she had to say was well prepared. So far Gaston had never even seen Abigail, and Belle would never let him near her. Once he no longer had a claim on Abigail, all ties with him were broken.

"It helps knowing you love Abigail as much as I do," she told Robert.

"She's an incredible little girl," Robert answered. "And she has an incredible mother."

"I was surprised at first that it's never bothered you that-" saying "Gaston is her father" would be a lie, so instead she said "That Gaston is any part of her."

"That's hardly her fault," Robert told her. "A child can't help where their genetics come from. And my chromosome provider wasn't worth anything either."

She put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"He didn't realize what a son he had."

He was silent a moment before he said "My biggest fear when I found out I was going to be a father was that I'd be no better than him."

"Bae loves you," Belle told him. "I've never seen any father and son closer. And I'm thankful every day that you're part of Abigail's life. And mine."

Now that he knew he'd continue to be part of their lives, he'd been thinking how much he had to be thankful for. He hadn't found the love of his life and a new daughter only to have to say goodbye. He kissed her, and they headed into the court house. They sat in silence as they waited for the judge.

"All rise."

Everyone stood as the judge entered. She summarized the case, and asked if Belle had changed her mind about wanting child support.

"No, your honor," Belle said. "I'm able to support my daughter without that. I have a job. I've had no issues raising her since she was born. She's happy and healthy. The only thing I want is for things to stay the way they are for us."

Robert had Abigail's medical records ready to show the judge that the baby was healthy, even though she'd been born early. There were also photos of her bedroom, with the beautiful antique crib and everything else a baby could need. It was more than just furniture. The room showed everything had been prepared for the baby, and how much she was treasured. At the judge's request Robert presented them to her. She seemed impressed, and then looked at the results of the home inspection Belle had had done. Everything had been baby proofed.

"Mr. Legume, I have to ask why you think you can give your daughter a more stable home than this? You are going to be in jail for three years because of violent behavior. She would be going to foster care until you're released if custody was awarded to you. You understand that she would be living the first three years of her life bonding with foster parents only to be taken from them? I would also like to know what you plan to do if the child triggers your temper?" she asked Gaston.

"Well-" he hesitated. "She's mine, isn't she?"

"And does that mean since she's yours you would treat her differently than others? Or that you think that gives you the right to treat her how you see fit? A child is not property. I hope you know that. And I also have to question if you have the child's best interest at heart if you plan to leave her in foster care for three years."

Gaston didn't seem to know how to answer.

"I just want to be a part of my daughter's life," he finally said. Belle and Robert felt a rush of sickness at Abigal being called his daughter.

"And what kind of life will that be?" the judge asked. "How would you raise her?"

"Well obviously I can't do the same things with her that I could with a son. I mean I couldn't take her hunting or anything like that."

The judge stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are talking to a woman judge, and you are seriously telling me that you don't believe a woman can to anything a man can do?"

If it hadn't been for Abigail's fate hanging in the balance, Robert would have almost felt sorry for Gaston's lawyer. He was massaging his temples as if Gaston was giving him a headache.

"I- didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

Gaston realized what a mistake he'd made, and tried being a gentleman. Or at least, what he thought was being a gentleman.

"I mean- a woman has to be treated delicately. Men have superior strength, so we have to protect the weaker sex."

"Do you realize you sound absolutely primeval?" the judge asked. Gaston clearly didn't even know what that word meant.

"Why thank you," he told the judge in a way that sounded like flirting. His lawyer slid down in his chair, obviously wishing he could disappear into the floor.

"Mr. Legume," the judge told him in clear disgust. "It's obvious you have no idea how a daughter should be treated. Full custody is awarded to the plaintiff."

Belle felt her knees nearly buckle in relief. Gaston would never be able to take Abigail from her now. She and Robert waited until they were outside the courtroom before holding each other. They both had happy tears in their eyes.

"She's safe," Belle said happily, and kissed Robert.

"Didn't I promise she would be?" he asked, kissing her and holding her closer.

That night the family held a celebration. Abigail would never be taken from them. The baby had no way to understand exactly what had happened, but she knew the people she loved her happy. That made her happy too. She spent the night being held by every member of her family in turn. It seemed like now that they knew she was safe, no one could hold her enough. She certainly didn't mind, and drifted off happily as she was held.


	19. Chapter 19

With things going so well for the family, Robert was trying to stay positive about the surgery. When the day arrived, his family was right with him. Even Jefferson and Grace were there this time. Although Mr. Dove couldn't be there, he'd called the night before to wish Robert well. The only one not there was little Abigail, since it would have been a long wait for her. Ruby was watching her, and she and Belle called each other frequently.

The nurses had had Robert change into a hospital gown and lay in bed, saying they would be there soon with the gurney to take him to surgery. Everyone made small talk, trying to keep their minds off the surgery until the nurse came back. Although this was as relatively safe as a surgery could be, they all knew no surgery was entirely without risk. When the nurses returned, Belle kissed Robert and stroked his cheek.

"We'll be there when you wake up," she reminded him. Grace was upbeat.

"You'll be getting better after this," she said, and hugged him. Jefferson clasped his friend's shoulder and told him he'd be fine. Bae was the last to do anything. He couldn't seem to find words, but he took is father's hand in both of his own, and touched his forehead to his.

"It's going to be all right, son," Robert told him. Bae forced a smile.

"You're the one who's having surgery. I should be the one telling you that."

Robert smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Then the nurses took him and everyone left his hospital room for the waiting room. Bae was a mess, although he tried holding himself together.

"He's been all I had since I was four," he said quietly. "Even before that, no one could really say my mother was there. I know I'm not a kid anymore, but I still- just need him in my life."

"He will be," Belle told him. "And loving you so much will help him get through this."

"You too," Bae told her with a less forced smile. "He's been so much happier since you and Abigail came into his life, the happiest I've ever seen him." He was quiet a few moments before he said "I was remembering when I was little, there was this storm. I was so afraid, and I crawled into bed with him. He told me everything would be fine, just like he did now."

"He would never break a promise to you if he could possibly help it," Jefferson told him.

"That's the trick though," Bae said. "If he can help it. This isn't something he can control."

"He's the strongest willed person I've ever met," Jefferson told him. "That gives him more control than others would have. And they have excellent doctors here. He's getting the best care he can get."

The topic was changed to anything one of them could think of, and they all took turns getting each other cups of coffee (or a can of soda for Grace) and pretending to watch the television until the doctor came in.

"Robert Gold's family?" he asked, and smiled. "The surgery went perfectly. He's just about to wake up."

They all grinned at each other and Belle asked "Can we see him?"

The doctor showed them the way, and he was just opening his eyes when his family stood beside him. He took Belle's hand and smiled up at her.

"Hi," he said in a scratchy voice.

"Hi," she answered back, squeezing his hand. "They said the surgery went perfectly."

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Like someone just operated on my throat," he quipped. How did anyone expect him to feel? Bae laughed. If his father could be snarky as usual, everything would be fine. "Actually, not that bad. Throat's dry is all."

"There's some water on the table beside you," the doctor old him. "Once you finish it, we can take out the IV."

Robert looked to see a large mug of water with a bendable straw. The idea of swallowing anything with his throat feeling like it did wasn't appealing, but he found that once he took a sip the cool water brought soothing relief to his throat.

The doctor filled them in on the number of lymph nodes removed with his thyroid. They had taken several healthy lymph nodes surrounding the diseased ones to be safe, but that would not affect his overall health. They were as sure as possible all the cancer was gone, but once he was healed they would do more tests to be sure and follow up with radiation.

Robert listened, and was surprised his head was as clear as it was. He didn't feel groggy at first. He stayed awake long enough to have a supper of soup and a mashed sweet potato, which went down easily enough. After a time, he felt like sleep would feel good. His eyes flickered shut a few times against his will. His family noticed.

"We'd better let you get some sleep now," Bae told him.

"We'll be here in the morning," Belle said. He nodded, and it wasn't long after they left before sleep took him. The worst was over now. He could start to truly get well.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Robert was released from the hospital. Recovery wasn't as bad as he'd expected, but the pain medicines made him drowsy. The doctors had warned against any strenuous activity. None of his jobs were physically demanding, but even without the pain medications he wouldn't really have felt like working. He wouldn't be taking any case as a lawyer until he was healed. Mr. Dove would run the pawn shop for him, with Bae's help. Jefferson and Belle would collect the rent.

With his reputation in town, no one was really surprised that there were no well wishes from people visiting the shop or paying rent. That didn't mean there were no visitors. Archie Hopper stopped by soon after Robert returned home. Knowing Robert had a soft spot for Pongo, he'd brought the dalmatian along. The dog often helped keep visitors to his office calm during sessions, and he hoped Pongo would help Robert open up to the offer he was going to make.

"I had thought if I had any visitors, they'd be checking to see how close to death's door I am," Robert joked as he petted the dog. "Sorry to disappoint them, but it looks like I have a few more trips around the sun left in me."

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it," Archie told him. Robert could tell he was sincere. "But I can't say this is purely a social call. I was hoping to make you an offer." That had Robert's interest, so he continued. "You have been through enough to cause anyone to see a psychiatrist, and there's no shame in it." He paused. "What happened with Milah," he glanced at Robert's cane, "the accident. Cora. And now cancer."

"It doesn't matter," Robert told him. "No one here has heard from Milah since we divorced. She never even as much as sent Bae a birthday card or called to talk to him at Christmas. I've been using a cane ever since the accident. I'm well used to it by now." He didn't say he was thinking about one last surgery to heal his leg. He didn't want to be told it was a wonderful idea, and that this time it would work. He didn't want to build up false hope. "The less said about Cora the better. And the surgery went fine. Now all that's ahead is radiation and monitoring."

"And that's something most people would be at least a little afraid of," Archie told him. "It doesn't make anyone a coward to be afraid of something like that. And an accident like you had doesn't leave just physical scars. "

Robert debated, and finally said "I won't promise anything except to think about your offer."

"Fair enough," Archie answered. The two visited for a little while, not talking about anything in particular. Robert didn't contact him after that for a week, but finally decided there wouldn't be any harm in setting up an appointment for when he was up to leaving the house.

It felt surprisingly good to be able to talk about all that was going on. At first, Robert didn't want to open up. Then one session he found himself talking about his uncertainties. His past relationships had dealt blow after blow to his self worth, with being crippled adding to that. Now he'd been faced with a disease that, had it not been caught in time, would have killed him. Hard as those things were to speak of, he was beginning to feel some relief with each session.

With his radiation treatment nearing, he and Archie talked about that more than anything. The doctors had explained this would not be like radiation used to be. He would not feel ill or lose his hair or have any other symptoms. This treatment was designed to target only what needed to be targeted. He would be put on a special diet the two weeks before to starve his system of iodine, and then be given a radioactive iodine pill. After that he would be placed in isolation until all the radiation had broken down.

That would be the hardest part. He couldn't be near his loved ones. He couldn't kiss Belle or hold Abigail or hug Bae or Grace. He might not have been known as a social man, but he was used to being near those he loved. He'd have a phone and could speak to them, but it wouldn't be the same. It would not be all that long, only eight days, but he was already sure it would feel much longer.

Besides the isolation, the diet he had to follow before radiation was not easy. He wasn't allowed eggs, bread, any fish or sea food, any soy, nothing with salt, no chocolate, only one serving of dairy per day, and limited meats. It wasn't that he minded fruits and vegetables. He just didn't care for them being just about the only things he was allowed to eat.

Belle did all she could to be helpful, finding every possible recipe for produce that didn't use anything else he couldn't eat. It was still hard not to be hungry for a more filling menu with more variety, and Robert even joked once to Bae that he never thought even Granny's lasagna would sound tasty. Still, before the first week was up Belle had become quite good at cooking the special recipes. They were flavorful, but the lack of variety was still somewhat depressing.

Everyone did all they could to keep his spirits up too. Abigail was old enough now to eat baby food. She'd just begun playing with silverware at meal times. She still needed to develop her motor skills. One day though, when Belle was holding her while Robert ate his meal, she watched him. He was only eating halfheartedly, and Abigail reached for his fork. Instead of playing with it, she held it out to him. The message was so clear he and Belle couldn't help laughing.

"All right, Abigail. You win. I'll eat," Robert told her.

"Your daughter knows you need to keep your strength up," Belle laughed.

His daughter. No one would ever contradict that. The two had a bond that didn't rely on blood ties, and he couldn't be depressed knowing she wanted him to take care of himself.


	21. Chapter 21

In some ways, it was a relief when the day to take the dose of radiation arrived. It would be over. For the past three days, Robert had been injected with a solution for one more scan to determine what dose was needed. The scan itself wasn't bad, merely laying still in a tube. And it was the last test he would have to endure. In eight days, he would be able to resume a normal life. Yet even knowing that, waiting to take the pill felt like waiting to be sent to prison.

He had held Abigail every possible moment before returning to New York. Belle and Bae had spent as much time as possible with him, and it seemed he touched them and was touched in return more often. Belle held his hand even more than usual. Unlike some fathers and sons who never hugged each other, that had never been the case with him and Bae. In the days before they went back to New York, it had felt as if they were making up for the time when Robert would have to be in isolation.

Everything else was as ready as possible. Jefferson had a friend in New York who could put Robert up in a guest house for his isolation. He'd had other patients from Kettering before, and knew how to clean the room after Robert left. The others would take a cab from the hospital to the airport and go home, then come back for him. The room was already stocked with all he would need so he wouldn't have to leave it.

After a short consultation to remind him he couldn't be within six feet of anyone for eight days (did anyone think he was going to forget that?) he was told what the dose would be. Apparently it would be a low dose, but either way he was told he would feel nothing. Then he was led to a separate waiting room. Belle and Bae sat on either side of him. For the most part, they sat in silence. There was only one thing on any of their minds, and none of them wanted to talk about it.

"Robert Gold?" A nurse called his name, and motioned for him to follow. They were led to yet another separate room. The nurse picked up a vial with a tongs. They all knew what the pill in that vial was. Robert hugged Bae and kissed Belle one more time. The kiss was a long one, deep and filled with all the love he felt for her. When they pulled part he sighed.

"No point in putting it off any longer," he said. There was a bottle of water on the table. He opened it, and the pill was dumped into his hand.

He swallowed the pill, and waited to feel- something. He'd been promised he wouldn't feel ill or lose his hair or have any other effects radiation was known for, but he'd still expected to feel different somehow. Of course he knew he wouldn't have felt anything this soon after taking it, but the idea that something radioactive was inside him was strange. He looked at his family, knowing being too close to them now would be dangerous for them. That was the strangest concept of all.

"We'll call you as soon as we get home," Belle told him.

"And we'll see you soon," Bae reminded him. "We'll call so often you'll get tired of talking to us."

"I very much doubt I'd ever get tired of either of you," he told them, and managed a smile.

"Well we'll test that theory," Belle said.

They couldn't stay any longer. Robert had to go to the guest house, and they had to go home. He watched them until the elevator door closed to take them to the parking lot. He wouldn't even risk being in the same elevator as them. He waited as far as possible from anyone else until he could take an elevator alone. In the parking lot, he met up with Jefferson's friend. He climbed into the back seat on the passenger side. There was no way to avoid being at least that close to someone. He couldn't have walked to the guest house. Thankfully, it was a short ride.

He already had the key to his room. He went inside, sat down, and stared ahead. He supposed he should do something to occupy himself. There were books to read and a television to watch. There was a radio to listen to. For the moment though, he preferred to just let his thoughts run through his mind until they played themselves out. Then maybe it would be easier to redirect them.

"Eight days alone," he quietly said to himself. "In a trade for guaranteeing years to come. I can't say it isn't a fair trade."

He opened a book, trying to make the best of things. He gave up after realizing he'd tried reading the same page about twenty times.

"This is ridiculous," he told himself. "You've gone longer than eight days without seeing Bae when he was in college. You can talk to them on the phone any time. You're already acting as if you'll never see them again. You know they're fine. You haven't even made it through the whole first day yet."

He went back to reading, and this time he managed to make it halfway through the book before his phone went off. Only it wasn't his usual ringtone. The sound told him it was a video call. He answered it, and saw Belle, Bae, and Abigail in his screen. They were all smiling at him.

"Someone can't wait to see you," Belle said cheerfully. "Abigail, look. Can you see? Who is that?"

The baby focused on the phone, and seeing Robert's image she reached out for it. She laid her hand against the screen, and Robert felt a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with his illness.

"I'll see you soon, Abigail. You and your mother and brother. This is the only way I can be with you for now, but I love you."

Abigail kept her hand on the phone, grinning at the sound of Robert's voice. She knew he was talking to her. She patted the phone, trying to touch his face. Belle pulled the phone away before Abigail could accidentally disconnect them.

"I have a feeling she'll be talking earlier than other children," Belle said.

"She already is," Robert answered. She'd said "I love you, Daddy" loud and clear. No words were needed for that.


	22. Chapter 22

The eight days were a struggle. It was strange for Robert to think of how often he would have spent a day at home a with a good book or listening to music. Staying in at home would have been easy enough. Knowing he couldn't leave the room made it feel like a prison sentence at times. His family and friends did all they could to help him forget that feeling. Sometimes they all called at once. Other times they called individually. No matter what, at least one of them talked to him as often as possible.

When the eight days were over, Robert went back to the hospital for a last scan to be certain he was no longer radioactive. The scan, as expected, showed it was perfectly safe for him to be around people again. Belle and Bae were ready and waiting to take him home, and he couldn't wait to embrace each of them.

"How do you feel?" Bae asked.

"Like my prison sentence is finally over," he answered. "Physically though, I have to say the doctors were right. I never felt any different than normal."

Belle kissed him, and took him by the hand.

"Someone else is waiting to see you, too."

She lead him to where Jefferson and Grace were waiting. Jefferson was holding Abigail, and grinned as he put her in Robert's arms.

"Miss me as much as I missed you?" Robert asked. In answer, her tiny fist clung tight to his jacket. "Don't worry, I'm right here now. I won't have to be away from you or your mama and brother for a long, long time."

In fact, he'd decided the time was right to make Belle and Abigail officially a part of his life. They already never spent a whole day without seeing each other now that his treatment was over. Belle had supported him through the whole ordeal. If she was there for him when he needed her most, he told himself he could stop being afraid she'd reject his proposal. Still, his past relationships made him freeze whenever he actually tried to plan asking her.

He didn't tell Archie he planned to propose to Belle, but the psychiatrist brought up the subject of Robert's past relationships during one session. Robert was surprised how much more willing he was now to talk about his problems. Archie had a gift of comforting his patients, of knowing how to help them feel able to open up. He never judged them or made them feel "weak" for what they were feeling. Robert needed that after the blows to his self worth. So when Archie asked about Belle, Robert didn't hesitate to talk the way he once would have.

"I knew she was special the first time I saw her, and I knew she'd make someone a lucky man. I just didn't know that man would be me."

Archie seemed to sense Robert was holding back. Pongo went over and licked Robert before laying his head on him, as he so often did when Robert was struggling more. Archie smiled. Pongo was the best assistant he could have ever asked for. Robert petted the dog before continuing.

"It's not my reason for loving her of course, but when I learned what she'd been through- I couldn't help thinking of my own past. I knew she must have incredible courage to get out of that situation. And after all that- she wasn't afraid to give me a chance."

"She could see that you aren't Gaston," Archie said. "Do you- sometimes look at her and see Milah or Cora?"

"That would be ridiculous," Robert said quickly. "She couldn't be less like them."

Yet- sometimes it was hard to not imagine she would act like them, hurt him the way they had. And it would be even worse now. He loved her, and he loved Abigail as if she was his own daughter. She was his daughter really. The first time he had called himself "Daddy" around her, Belle had not corrected him. And the baby certainly loved him. Now if Belle turned on him- if he lost her love and she took the baby, that would kill him. This time, he had no blood claim on her to fight back the way he had for Bae.

"You fearing another relationship ending that way would be natural enough. It wouldn't surprise me if Belle was afraid of that in the beginning, too."

Robert remembered being sure Belle would not be interested in anyone so soon out of an abusive relationship. But she'd allowed him into her life. And she was a part of his life now.

"When I first asked her out, I was certain she would say no."

And that was when he realized. He was more certain then that she would say no to a date than he was that she would say no to a proposal now. If he asked her, and she said no, he risked losing so much. Yet he had already gained so much by taking that first step almost a year ago now. If he took the chance and asked her, he might gain so much more.

The two of them had put Abigail to bed later that evening, and Robert felt to be sure the ring he had been carrying for weeks was safe in his pocket. The time was right. He felt sure there would be no better time than this to ask as they sat just holding each other. She leaned her head against him, and then moved closer for a kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked her in the eyes. The love he saw in them always amazed him.

"Belle- I- ," he took a breath. "I don't know how I would have gotten through all this if I'd been alone. You've helped me through so much."

She shook her head.

"You're the one who helped me. If you hadn't helped me when I needed you, I don't know if I would have been able to find a place and a job. Abigail could have ended up in the foster system. Bae said that the two of you believe in fate. If that bus hadn't left Storybrooke without me that night, if we'd never met, my life wouldn't be worth living right now." She paused. "That almost sounds like I only love you for what you've done for me. I'm grateful, but I'd have fallen in love with you anyway."

"And- you would want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

Belle studied him.

"Robert- are you asking what I think you are?"

He nodded, and took out the ring. His hands shook just slightly.

"Belle, will you marry- ?"

The question was cut off with a kiss.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "Yes."

He kissed her back, holding her close. She'd said yes! She'd actually said yes! Whatever life threw at him in the future, it could never diminish the joy of that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding would be a small one. Robert was still not a popular man in Storybrooke, not that he was honestly bothered by that. His family and friends would be there. Belle had asked Ruby to be her maid of honor. Jefferson would be Robert's best man. The ceremony itself would be lead by Archie. He held a license to officiate at weddings, and since he had become a friend to Robert it seemed only right to have him lead the ceremony.

With it being a small wedding with only their closest family and friends, there was no reason to use a building. It was early summer, and an outdoor wedding in their back yard felt perfect. Robert and Belle both had a fondness for roses, and the climbing roses on the fence as well as the other rose bushes in the yard provided natural decorations.

Of course there were also streamers and balloons. Bae had an artistic touch, and loved helping with the decorations. Little Abigail was fascinated by them too, and had to be watched closely to make sure she didn't grab anything. The others joined in, and the yard looked truly splendid by the time they were finished. An arch covered with flowers and white lace stood at one end of the yard, where the ceremony would take place. Poles with white ribbon laced between them formed an aisle for Belle to walk down.

When Robert saw Belle in her wedding dress walking towards him down that aisle, he wondered for a moment if this was merely a dream. This incredible woman was actually about to marry him! It seemed unbelievable, but it was true. She loved him. After the ceremony was complete, they would belong to each other for the rest of their lives. Archie grinned seeing the obvious love between them and how happy they were together.

"It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union," he said, and everyone there could tell how sincerely he meant it. He looked to Belle, who would speak first. "If you would like to begin your vows."

Belle took Robert's hands, and began to speak.

"Robert, when I came here, I didn't know how I'd get by, much less support a baby. Then you came into my life, and it was like suddenly I had hope. Through you I found a place to stay, and the help I needed to break away from the past. Then I found so much more. I found a friend, and that turned into love. Abigail found a father. Then when you were sick, I knew you'd be all right, because a love like this can't end that way. Life is filled with endless possibilities, countless paths to take. Mine finally lead me home. I know that because it lead me to you. You're my home."

Robert felt the tears in his eyes, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to make his voice work. Yet somehow the words came.

"Belle, when I first met you, I was sure I would never let myself fall in love again. Then somehow, you began to fill the cracks in my life. You became part of me. I never thought you would actually agree to our first date, and I'm still amazed that you're standing here with me today. I wouldn't know how to be without you anymore."

"You'll never have to worry about that," Belle told him.

The two kissed, and everyone else clapped for them. Robert and Belle were oblivious to everything except each other, and that kiss held all the love they felt. They pulled apart, and then kissed again, holding each other close.

With the ceremony was over, their family and friends enjoyed the festivities with them. There was a meal that had been catered in from Granny's, and Ruby had made sure she didn't leave anything out or overcharge. Belle was grateful to her friend. No one was going to treat Robert like some sort of outcast on his own wedding day.

Everyone enjoyed the meal, and there were plenty of toasts and well wishes. Bae couldn't resist teasing Belle, and asked if he could call her "Mom" now. Their friends and family said what a beautiful wedding it was. It may have been small, but somehow that made it better. Everyone they loved was close to help them celebrate. There was only one thing missing. Music played in the background as everyone visited, but there was no dancing. When the others left and the newlyweds were alone, Robert had a question for Belle.

"Belle? Do you regret that we couldn't have a first dance?"

"We will have," she told him. "The surgery will work. But I don't want that for my sake. I want it because you want it so much. It doesn't matter that it wasn't on our wedding day. Our wedding was exactly what I wanted, because I married the only man I'll ever be in love with," She kissed him, and they didn't need any music or dance steps to bring them closer.


	24. Chapter 24

Bae agreed to watch Abigail for as long as the newlyweds needed for their honeymoon, and the two saw them off when they caught their plane. This was something Belle had dreamed of for a long time, traveling the world. She'd just never expected she would be seeing it with the love of her life. There would be plenty of family trips to look forward to, but Belle still found herself impatient to see everything in Scotland.

It was like a dream. By day, the two saw the cities. Glasgow was Robert's birthplace. Belle was curious to see all the places Robert had known when he was a young boy. She knew he'd grown up in poverty, but there were many places he'd visited as a child because they were free and had offered him chance to be away from his father. He showed her Kelingrove Museum, and all the famous works of art it held. There was the cathedral and it's stunning architecture, and the Tidal Weir, a dam that controlled the flow of the Clyde River.

They used a whole day at the Glasgow Green, a park that held so many wonders. They saw the People's Palace there, which was a museum to the history of the people of Glasgow. They strolled through the Winter gardens housed in glass. Their last stop in the Green was the Doulton fountain. Robert thought back to when he and Belle had made wishes at a fountain the last time. Now, he couldn't honestly think of anything to wish for. He couldn't imagine life being any better.

They couldn't miss the highlands. Their tour of that area took them through many famous mountains and lochs. They saw Loch Lomond, taking a ride on the paddle steamer the Maid of the Loch. They visited Loch Ness, but neither of them saw the famous monster. There were numerous castles in the area too, each special in it's own way. When they stepped inside them, it was like being transported to the past. It was oh so easy to imagine the lairds of time past and the history that had happened in those buildings.

By night, they were in each other's arms. Every moment of that was so much more than physical. It was love embodied. Gentleness tempered the passion, although it seemed each fueled the flames of the other. They became lost in each other, to the point that they couldn't have told where one began and the other ended.

The two felt like they were coming back from paradise when they came back to Storybrooke, but they knew what made that time special wasn't only Scotland. They would have each other for the rest of their lives, and could make that paradise anywhere. They had their arms around each other as they entered their home, and Belle was talking about picking Abigail up when there was a knock at the door. She and Robert both looked to see Graham there.

Like the last time he had come, Belle knew right way it had to do with Gaston. For a moment she was terrified something had happened to Abigail. She told herself Bae would have called if something had happened. Besides, Gaston was still in jail. Yet her first thoughts were that something had happened to her daughter.

"Abigail?" she asked in alarm. Graham raised a hand to calm her.

"She's fine. But I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."

Whatever else was that matter, as long as nothing had happened to Abigail it couldn't be as bad as she thought. There was no reason to think anything would have happened to Bae or Ruby. Belle relaxed, and looked at the sheriff with more confusion than fear.

"Gaston was causing too much trouble in the Storybrooke jail," Graham explained. "He was never a model inmate but- well it was worse after you two married. We thought it would be best to transfer him to Boston. On the way he broke lose somehow and attacked a guard. In the struggle, the guard killed him in self defense."

Belle stared ahead in shock. Robert put an arm around her, and she leaned into him a moment.

"I should feel regret," she said when she recovered from the shock. "But all I can feel is relief. I don't have to worry that he'll come after Abigail in three years. I don't have to worry that he'll come for revenge against Robert, or be waiting for me when I leave the library some day. He can't ever hurt any of us again." She looked down. "The worst I feel about it is that I don't feel any grief for him."

"With someone like him, that's understandable," Graham told her.

Belle nodded.

"I don't like to think of anyone dying, but he was a true monster. He was good at hiding that in public, but that's what he was. And he brought his end on himself."

Graham left after telling them to let him know if he could do anything for them, and Belle and Robert sat down for a talk.

"Abigail was the only good he ever left behind," Belle said.

"I can understand that," Robert told her. "If I'd never met Milah, I wouldn't have Bae, but that's the best that can be said about her."

"There have been nights," Belle admitted, "When I'd have nightmares. Him breaking in and stealing Abigail, or coming with a gun in the night and attacking you." She sighed in relief. "Now I'm just so relieved that will never happen."

The past was over, and their wedding and honeymoon were the start of a whole new beginning. The two had talked about Robert adopting Abigail before, but that took the permission of both her biological parents. Gaston would never have given that, not seeing Abigail as his property. Now, they didn't have to ask him. When Robert brought up the subject again, Belle was more than willing.

"You're already her father," she said. "In every way that matters."

So it was only a question of signing the official paperwork and attending the hearing. The day it was completed, they held a party to celebrate. It seemed like fate that it took place on Abigail's first birthday. The little girl understood that the party was for her, even if she couldn't understand why.

"You're Abigail Gold now, Dearie," Robert told her, kissing her forehead. "It might be your birthday, but I'm the one who gets the gift, having you for a daughter."

He thought about that first night Belle had spent in his home, how he had let himself imagine Belle was his wife, that his home was their home, and that the child she carried would have his last name. Now, all those things had happened. He smiled thinking that sometimes, fairy tales came true.


	25. Chapter 25

The five year old little girl ran across the grass, holding a dandelion. Summer had come, and Abigail couldn't wait to give her father the gifts summer brought. She had always lived up to the meaning of her name, and she and Robert were inseparable. Robert had wondered at first what she would think when she learned he hadn't become her father in the usual way. They might have let her live her whole life never knowing, but she was too smart for that.

Abigail had realized, as young as she was, that she didn't look like Robert or Bae. When she'd begun to ask questions, Belle had told her the story. Belle told her as much as a young child could understand. She wanted her to know just how much Robert _was_ her father, far moreso than if he had merely contributed genetics.

Robert had chosen to love her as his daughter, when he might have chosen to have nothing to do with her. The little girl understood that clearly, and she loved him all the more for it. She never stopped to think that a different man had anything to do with her. Robert was the man who read to her, tucked her in at night, and fixed her breakfast in the morning. There was no memory she had that he wasn't a part of. She never failed to show him she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I picked a flower for you!"

Robert picked her up and swung her around. When he stopped, he held her standing on two steady legs. The surgery to fix his crippled leg had worked this time. He could walk and run as if he'd never been in an accident. Belle and Bae had been right beside him through every step as he'd learned how to use his leg normally again. Every moment of rehabilitation had been worth it.

His first dance with Belle might not have been at their wedding, but it had been just as special. As a pawnbroker, Robert had a never ending variety of unusual things in his shop. One item he'd never been able to make himself sell was an old phonograph. As soon as he was able to use his leg normally, he'd set the phonograph up. Perhaps he and Belle had danced for longer than he should have that soon, but he wouldn't have undone a second of dancing with her.

Now he only kept the cane "Just in case, for when Abigail starts dating," as he liked to joke. On that summer day, the family was enjoying being outside together, and he was taking an active part in all they did. Bae and Abigail had a good game of soccer going earlier. No matter the age difference between them, Bae was still a loving big brother to her. The two had even talked Robert into joining them in a game. He joked about being too old for such things, but it was clear he enjoyed it.

Belle would have said Robert actually seemed younger than the day she had met him. Part of it was his limp being cured, but it was more than that. He had such joy in life now, and that seemed to do him good physically. That joy would last. The family had a reason to celebrate that day. Robert had gone back for testing every year since his treatment. That year he'd hit the oh so important five year survival mark. The doctors could find no sign of the cancer returning, and told him there was no reason to think he wouldn't live past a hundred.

The family had invited their friends over for a cook out to celebrate. Abigail was eager to help. She tucked the dandelion into Robert's pocket, and went inside a moment to hand a bouquet of more yellow blossoms to Belle. Then she went to spread out the cloth since they would be eating outside. Bae already had the grill going. Jefferson and Grace, Archie, Ruby, and Mr. Dove would be arriving soon. Ruby even said she'd be bringing extra ketchup and pickles, whether Granny liked it or not.

In fact, most of the town had stopped thinking of Robert as some sort of monster. People started remembering that he did have a soft side. Besides, no one who saw him with his wife and children could deny he loved them. There had been surprised talk around town when he'd taken on the role of father to Abigail, even though everyone knew how close he and Bae were. By the time Robert and Belle had their new son together, his being a loving husband and father was the image of him people were more familiar with.

Abigail had been so excited to be a big sister, and when little Hamish arrived she started reading aloud to him right from the first day. She had her mother's love of books, and had developed Robert's taste in poetry. Once the baby had been crying in the night. Belle had woken up before Robert did, and went to see to their son. When she went to the nursery, she found Abigail already there, reciting "Sleep Well, My Bairne."

With the company about to arrive, Belle brought the baby out to join the party. She had no more than made it out the door when she heard Robert's camera go off, snapping a picture of them.

"Robert! I'm a mess! You can't take a picture of me now!" Belle protested.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a smile.

"You are going to make me regret giving you that camera," she playfully scolded him. He kissed her, only to have Bae interrupt by taking a picture of the two of them with his phone. Belle glared at him, then laughed.

"You're as bad as your father."

"Sorry, Mom. I couldn't resist," he teased.

As it was, the house was already filled with photographs. There had been so many celebrations and family trips already. No one doubted there would be many more to come.

The celebration that day was a wonderful one. Abigail was allowed to stay up past her bedtime to help make smores for dessert, but then Robert told her it was time for young ladies to get their rest. The little girl minded, and Robert and Belle both read to her and tucked her in. She laid there afterward, but was drawn back downstairs by the sound of soft music.

She snuck a peek between the stair rails, and caught a glimpse of her parents dancing. They held each other close as they moved around the floor, and she smiled as she watched. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
